Your Smile Is My World
by GeorgiaTime
Summary: Laxus/Lucy Lalu LaxLu AU. Lisanna returned before the fantasia parade. Lisanna is mean towards Lucy after her return causing events to happen. Will Laxus' way of helping Lucy be the right way or will it shatter their newly formed relationship and his place in the guild. Battle of Fairy Tail - Tenrou Arc. Slow Updates.
1. Run from my nightmares

**This story has Lisanna return before the Fantasia Parade, but Laxus still sees the guild as weak.**

* * *

"Pathetic, weak, fake" Lisanna yelled at a bruised Lucy curled on the floor, as she swung another kick to Lucy's stomach.

She was crying and in pain all over, ever since Lisanna comes back she has been nothing but cruel and abusive towards Lucy. Calling her weak and stupid at first, Lucy didn't seem to take it in that much but when the abuse started, it got harder to keep a bright smile on. She started the fights behind the guild but about a week ago she started doing it in public, on missions, she even started doing it in front of everybody at the guild, but for some reason, no one stood up for her. They only watched.

Today Lucy tried to avoid the guild and Lisanna but she really needed a job for her rent as it was due in a few days, Natsu and Lisanna had kicked her from Team Natsu saying she was weak so she had been doing solo missions for a while now, she only was inside for a few minutes when Lisanna come up behind her and pushed her to the ground. Saying that she only ever complained about her rent and she only could manage a job because she hid behind her spirits. Lucy knew these things weren't true, they were just words but then she started to kick her repeatedly in the stomach.

"Oh look, little cry baby is whining again," Natsu said laughing walking over to the pair.

Natsu had started to follow Lisanna in everything she did, the abuse, the names and insults too

He stopped at Lisanna's side leaning in to give Lisanna a kiss, it lasted for a long while before a whimper of pain escaped Lucy's throat. Natsu pulled away from the kiss and turned towards Lucy's small form curled up on the ground. He kicked her in the stomach again spending her rolling across the floor to the middle of the guild. Lucy coughed up blood as Natsu slowly approached her fist in flames.

"Stop whining you stupid, weak cry baby" Natsu yelled at her before shooting his flames towards Lucy, burning the flesh on her arms and legs. Lucy screamed in pain, blood spilling over the floor, in her tear-filled sobs she was crying for someone to help her, she looked around to guild through blurry eyes and saw them watching, not doing anything. Why are they not doing anything?

Natsu lifted his fist up again, ready for another painful flame punch but stopped as the guild doors opened with a bang. Laxus walked into the guild followed by the Thunder God Tribe. Lucy had only met the guy and his gang a few times, Lucy didn't expect them to help either only watch, but she could hold on to a hope of a chance to run. Laxus and the group took a few steps into the guild before stopping, a look of pure shock written on all their faces. They stared at the scene before them, shocked and confused. Laxus' shocked expression soon turned towards rage and fury, the buff lightning mage stormed towards Natsu in long strides.

"Natsu, what is wrong with you?" he yelled, lightning sparking out of his skin. "You bastard" Laxus yelled before punching him in the face, his fist engulfed in lightning, sending Natsu across the guild hall.

Lucy saw this as her chance to escape and she quickly got to her feet, running past the still shocked Thunder God Tribe, out of the guild doors and running into to streets of Magnolia.

* * *

I started running as fast as I could, I had to leave that place, the place I once called home. My wounds were starting to reopen and I could feel it stretch further, bleeding out. It was late at night and clouds were forming across Magnolia. It started to rain masking my flowing tears with its salty drops. I tripped and fell to the concrete street grazing my knee, but I didn't care, I began to run again, blood flowing down my knee. The rain was heavy now as I ran faster, I made it to my apartment running up the stairs quickly and through the front door, closing it behind me. I pressed my back up to the door sliding down to the cold wooden floor, I pulled my knees to my chest, crossing my arms over them and pressing my face into my legs. I began to cry as the pain in my stomach and knee began to bleed further.

I heard a noise coming from the living room, sounded like a window was opening, I could hear the rain patter on my apartment floor and soon I felt the breeze from the cold outside brace my skin. My first thoughts raced to Natsu and Lisanna come to finish the job, to kill me finally. I looked up to see a tall, buff figure shadowed from the darkness of the night and my tears became stronger. It wasn't Natsu or Lisanna, but she didn't know who it was because it was too dark in her cold apartment. But do I trust him? Should I trust him? Before I could answer these question flowing through my mind, I was already on my feet. Tears streaming down my face as I began to run across my apartment living room. I cried like a child would when they trip and fall running to their parents for comfort. I run to him flinging my arms around his waist. burying my face into his hard muscular chest and cried. He placed his arms around me, hugging me back burying me in his cloak, his chin on my head.

I looked up through blurred vision to see Laxus, his eyes were shadowed, but I could see they were filled with sadness and concern. I reburied my face in his chest as my tears become harder. Laxus please take me away from this place.

"Lucy" I could hear softly behind the front door, It's Gray.

My crying continued as I turned around to face the door wanting him to go away. I opened my mouth to say it but firm hands turning me around stopped me. Laxus pulled me back into his muscular chest and into his arms again. He slowly moved his hands so one was on the back of my head and one was on my lower back. I looked up at him with tear stained eyes filled with sadness and confusion at his actions.

"Sorry, Lucy" was all he said

"Laxus, what are you..." but before I could finish my sentence, I felt sparks race through my body making me feel limp. I managed to let out a small scream before I felt darkness consume me.

Laxus caught Lucy's small form in his arms as she fell unconscious, lifting her in his arms bridal style. Laxus was turning around to leave using the window but stopped as Gray kicked down Lucy's apartment door.

"Laxus?" Gray said surprised at his presence but quickly recovered, he looked at the unconscious Lucy in his arms before yelling. "what have you done to Lucy?"

"She's unconscious, I'm helping her" was all Laxus said

"Laxus, let her go now," Gray said stepping towards the lightning mage

**"Stay away from her you weakling!"** Laxus yelled making Gray jump back with a shocked expression on his face

Laxus turned away from him, Lucy still limp in his arms. Gray ran forward to stop him but fell back as Laxus with Lucy in his arms surround in bright yellow lightning and disappeared right before his eyes.

"No, Lucy! Bring her back Laxus" Gray yelled at the space Laxus just was, but silence was all Gray got in the empty apartment.

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did Laxus and Lucy would have more interaction (Edited)**

**-GT**


	2. Battle Plan

I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light beaming in from curtains. I looked around the bedroom and found it not to be my apartment or any place I was familiar with, I sat up looking around. The walls were a dark wood and the window showed a view of a forest near magnolia. The sheets were dark grey and the room was plain beside a closet, there were two doors on the wall opposite the windows, the bed being in the middle. Memories of last night began to surface and I started to panic. 'where am I' I thought to myself. I climbed out of the bed slowly, I looked down and saw I was in fresh clothes, a plain tee-shirt and shorts, there were also bandages around my arms and legs, I also lifted my shirt to see a big bandage around my waist. I slowly made my way to the door, looking through the small crack. There was a muscular man laying on the couch looking up to the ceiling.

'Laxus' I remember he had got back from the guild after his month-long mission last night and was shocked at the sight of Natsu's flames aimed at me, then he was angry and punched Natsu. I thought I would be safe when I was in his arms and looked up to see him, but then he zapped me unconscious. I started to panic. Did he hurt Gray? What happened to the guild? What does he want with me? 'I had to get out of here'. I quickly but quietly made my way to the window and slowly unlocked it and lifted it up to open it. I started to climb outside when a large arm grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back inside. I looked up to see Laxus and I started to scream and try to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong compared to my weak form. I felt a soft mattress make contact with my back and that's when I got really scared. He managed to pin my arms on either side of my head

"Laxus, let go of me" I yelled still trying to squirm out of his hold

"Lucy, calm down! you will reopen your wounds, I'm just trying to help you" Laxus said in a determined tone

"No, you bastard you tasered me, I hate you," I said on the verge of tears.

"Lucy calm down. I'm doing this for you, understand that" still determination in his voice

"Why Laxus? Why? I trusted you" I yelled tears streaming down my face

"I'll tell you everything you just got to calm down," Laxus said his eyes pleading me to understand

After awhileInodded in agreement. Laxus slowly unpinned my wrists and lifted off me to sit on the bed next to me. I sat up and looked at him, wiping the still wet tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand, I looked up at him ready for his explanation.

"When I saw what happened in the guild, I was so furious I lost control of my magic and almost bet that flame brain to a pulp, Lisanna as well" Laxus' hold onto the side of the mattress tightened breaking through the fabric. "but when I finally knocked her out she wasn't Lisanna at all, it was an illusion mage from another dark guild that had bad blood against Fairy Tail. I didn't have time to sort out what to do with her because I quickly went to search for you to see if you were all right. Once I found you, you were in your apartment, badly hurt, crying. It hurt me so much to see you that way then you ran into my arms, I wanted to make it better, to take away the _pain_ that they caused." He moved his hand to cup her cheek as tears began to flow at the memories, wiping them away with his thumb. "Then Gray was at your door asking for you, I didn't want you to see him, scared it would_ hurt_ you again but by doing what I did, I guess I ended up the bad guy yet again." He slowly let his hand fall back to his side looking away from her teary eyes to look at the floor. "The old man, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, everyone in Fairy were too _weak_ to stand up to Natsu and the illusion of Lisanna, They were too _weak_ to protect you. The old man has decided to let enemies from Phantom Lord into the guild **THE VERY PEOPLE THAT HAVE TORTURED YOU." **Laxus yelled in rage standing to his feet still not looking towards her. "I am planning to change that, I was going to wait till I was master of the guild before I did this, but it can't wait any longer."

"What are you planning to do, Laxus?" Lucy asked, Laxus finally turned to Lucy looking her in the eye with pure determination

"I plan to make the guild stronger, I will do a great battle to determine the strongest in the guild and I will take over the guild so no one can ever hurt you ever again, Lucy. With my team, we can make sure you're safe from every threat and every enemy. I wasn't able to protect you from Phantom Lord, but I will make sure that never happens again. I will start an ultimate test, **The Battle of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**And I do NOT own Fairy Tail if I did Laxus would be the main character! (Edited)**


	3. The reasons we survive

**"The Battle of Fairy Tail!"**

"No Laxus, you can't make them fight each other, they are our Nakama!" Lucy cried looking up to Laxus in a blur

"They stopped being my Nakama when they failed to protect their Nakama, they stood by for weeks watching Lisanna and Natsu hurt you, scared they would get hurt themselves, the _selfish_ bastards" Laxus yelled sparks in his fists

"But if Lisanna was just an illusion then Natsu was just being controlled that means it's not their fault"

"They still watched, Lucy. They watched you cry for help and did nothing" Laxus said hurt in his eyes "How can you side with them after everything they have done?" Laxus questioned

"I-" Lucy looked down not sure how to answer

"Ever since I meet you, Lucy, you have been the joy to by tiring days," Laxus stepped towards her taking her hand in his. "You always had a smile on your face and you didn't treat me like everyone else did. The master's grandson, the lightning freak." He lifted his hand to his scar, feeling the rough surface. "You only saw me, the one that liked music and sports. We never interacted much but when we did you made me smile, and I watched you very day from the second floor." He smiled to himself ."When Phantom Lord attacked I was still arrogant and selfish and you got tortured because I wanted to be cocky, but when I returned after my mission and saw that iron bastard in our guild, I lost it yet again almost hurting Levy." He looked into her eyes, lifting his hands to her cheeks. "But I have now realised that maybe I'm falling for you to much to call it a crush"

Lucy looked up surprised at his confession, the S-class, mighty strong lightning mage, Laxus Dreyar might love her. It seemed surreal.

"Then don't do this, just forget the stupid revenge and just let me be happy with you, because I to think I have fallen too deep to call this a crush, because every day you sent your smile my way and shared your thoughts with me that you shared with no one else and saved me from my demons when no one else could. When I ran into your arms I knew I could trust you and give me warmth to my cold world" Lucy looked up to Laxus tears in her eyes as he looked down at her the same expression in his.

Laxus slowly bent his head to capture her mouth with his. A soft passionate kiss. Lucy felt instantly warm all over as his arms wrapped around her small waist and a hand soft against her cheek. Laxus pulled her closer, if that was possible, as they deepened the kiss.

After awhile Laxus pulled away, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't let them get away with this. I can't lose you" Laxus said a single tear falling down his cheeks. He pulled her closer to him, one hand falling to her lower back one hand to the back of her head.

"No! Laxus don't please" Lucy yelled struggling in his grip

Electricity sparked out of his hands tasering Lucy's small form. She fell into his arms, he picked her up bridal style walking over to the bed. He placed her under the covers. He placed a kiss on her head before turning towards the door.

* * *

Lucy fluttered her eyes open as the sun beamed through high windows onto her face. She felt warm around her as she looked into a hard chest. Lucy lifted her head and was faced with Laxus' hard glare towards the entrance of what seemed to be a church. Memories began to flood back. The battle of Fairy Tail, his confession, my confession, the kiss we shared and then him saying he can't lose me before he tasered me again. Laxus noticed my sudden struggle and looked down towards me.

"Your awake, I'm glad" his lips pulled into a smile " I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up"

"Laxus, where are we?" I asked

"Magnolia Cathedral, I'm hiding out here until the strongest presents themselves"

"You already started?" Lucy asked starting to get scared

"Yes, but don't worry I won't make you fight" Laxus closed his eyes pressing his forehead with hers. "You will always have a place in my fairy tail"

"But Laxus-"

"Don't worry. You're safe with me, no one can hurt you now" Laxus said in a soft tone, he opened his eyes to look into Lucy's, their heads still connected

"Just stop this please, I don't want anyone to get hurt"

Laxus let out a sigh, he stood up with Lucy still in his arms holding her bridal style, walking over to a corner of the big cathedral

"I knew you wouldn't agree with this. Freed but up some runes, you should be safe in here once the fighting starts" Laxus bent down to place Lucy on the floor on the left side of the cathedral hall, once she was placed on the ground runes lit up in a square around her, she looked up at Laxus seeing his hard gaze

"You can't make them fight each other Laxus! How are you even getting them to fight each other?" Lucy asked tears forming in her eyes

"I got Evergreen to turn the Miss Fairy Tail contestants into stone. If they don't fight they get shattered and if they can bring a good fight to me I will release them. Gramps will announce to everyone though the loud speaker that he hands the guild over to me once he wants the fighting to stop or I go to him to battle for guild master" Laxus said it so calmly he didn't even seem like the person she meets all those months ago

Laxus stepped out of the runes once he heard an update appear on the rune circle that Freed set up. His face turned shocked for a second before turning back to his calm emotion.

"So Mystogan has joined to fray and Erza has returned to the living, I'm shocked that she could break through Evergreens stone but I'm glad to hear that Gray was defeated by Bixlow, how amusing. Guess he wasn't as tough as that idiot Natsu said" Laxus said with a smirk though was angered at the thought of Natsu

"Gray?" Lucy whispered in shock, she sat against the rune barrier bounding against the wall. "Laxus, there has to be another way! Turning people to stone, making them fight, threatening your own guild members, you will be banished from the guild, your S-class taken away. I don't want that to happen, I don't want you to leave. I can't even recognise you anymore, I don't even know if you're the same man that liked music and was crushed when his father was banished. Where has that person gone?" Lucy cried out crumbling against the rune barrier

"I'm still that person Lucy, you just don't see how willing I am to protect you, even if it means making you hate me in the process," Laxus said glaring at the entrance

"But I don't want to hate you Laxus" Lucy cried

They heard a strange beeping sound coming from the rune circle. Laxus turned to it before screaming in rage and started to pace inside the large hall.

"Evergreen, why did you fail me!" Laxus yelled in anger before punching a nearby column, cracking it while leaving a large dent

* * *

**Hello again here was chapter 3. this chapter had more emotion around each other and the interactions they had before this started, I know in the first chapter I said they haven't interacted, but that's kinda true. Also, I started the battle but I'm not super good at fight scenes so I'm going to have it mostly Lucy's and Laxus' point of view and I'm not sure who I'm going to make defeat Bixlow since Lucy can't so any ideas give me a personal message or review and I'll include the best idea with your mention maybe depending if I already decide! (Edited)**


	4. Plan of Attack

Laxus punched the nearest column a few times, stopping before it could crumble to the ground, he looked towards Lucy, stuck in a rune cage, eyes filled with horror as she watched him yell and punch at the wall. He felt bad about having to do this to her, but it was all to keep her safe, yet why did he feel like the bad guy. Natsu and that illusion mage hurt Lucy and everybody else watched including Gray. I am doing the right thing, right? If it's to protect Lucy, of course!

"Sorry, I scared you, didn't I?" Laxus said looking towards Lucy with regret in his eyes

Before she could answer footsteps could be heard coming into the Cathedral. Freed walked in with his sword by his side, he walked up towards Laxus before spotting Lucy in his runes.

"Laxus i thought you were leaving Miss Lucy at the safe house, away from the battlefield, i only put those runes their just in case" Freed said void of emotion

"I couldn't risk her escaping and running into someone like Natsu or getting hurt by reopening her wounds, I thought if she stayed here at least i could keep an eye on her. Onto more pressing matters, why are you here and not in the field fighting Fairy Tail like I ordered you to do." Laxus said angrily

"Because the game as is good as over with Evergreen defeated, we can no longer force the masters hand, we have nothing to make them fight" Freed explained

Laxus glared at Freed with absolute rage, lightning spun at his fists as lightning struck centimetres away from Freed, "Evergreen's failure changes nothing, If you won't follow me then leave, i have no room for weaklings in my guild"

"Laxus, you know I won't fail you, but they still won't fight us without anything to fight for"

"Then start phase two if you have to, I'm sure they will fight then" Laxus yelled inpatient

"Phase two?! Laxus are you insane, if we do that we would be putting innocent lives in danger" Freed said his eyes widened in horror

"Are you questioning me Freed? Just do as i say before i get angry" Laxus said lightning surrounding his fists

Freed took a worried glance at Lucy before turning to exit the Cathedral

As Laxus watched Freed return to battle, Laxus turned towards Lucy yet again to see her scared and afraid. Dammit he was the bad guy!

"Laxus, whats phase two?" Lucy asked scared to look towards him

"The Thunder Palace, It comprised out of Lightning Lacrima, I'm going to put them above Magnolia so I can take the whole town hostage"

Lucy face soon turned to shock, she started to shiver, scared that when this was all over lives would certainly be lost

"Its ok Lucy it will all be over soon," Laxus said quietly sitting back down upon the steps to glare at the entrance again.

* * *

**~In The Guild~**

The master grunted as he held his chest, pain sieving from inside, he fell to the floor in pain

"Master no!" Cana yelled watching the scene

"Oh no," Mira said in a panic "I'll go grab his medicine"

"Master can you hear us," Biska said bending down to help him

"Hang in there master," Levy said in reassurance

Mira comes running down the guild stairs medicine in hand, "Hey, look outside you guys"

As Mira helped Master to the infirmary, the others ran outside and looked up to see Balls of lightning

"What are those things," Gajeel said in a rough tone

"They look like lightning Lacrima to me," Levy said

"That means Laxus did this" Cana accused

"They are surrounding the entire town," Levy said

"They may not look dangerous, but they are overflowing with lightning magic, this could get ugly, let's hope he doesn't set them off" Cana explained

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to" Juvia questioned

"Looks like it, and its surrounding magnolia" Cana continued

They all continued to look at them for a long while before Levy spoke up

"I'm worried for Lucy, after the recent events, and us not being able to find Lucy I'm scared she has gotten caught up in Laxus' Battle, and with her wounds, I'm scared she wouldn't be able to survive an attack"

"Lucy is with Laxus," Gajeel said looking around the small group

"What? How do you know that" Cana questioned

"Gray said after Laxus' return yesterday, that when he went after her, he found her unconscious in Laxus' arms and he hasn't seen her since then" Gajeel continued

"But if Lucy was unconscious then Laxus properly kidnapped her right?" Cana said furiously

"No, i don't think so" Levy said "Sure it's a possibility, but the way Laxus looked when he returned from his mission, wasn't like any way I've seen him before, he looked shocked, vulnerable and worried, I think he might have taken Lucy to protect her, I mean did you see the way he beat up Natsu and the imposter, Natsu is still in the infirmary" Levy explained

"No I don't think that's right, Laxus and Lucy barely meet before all this happened, if I had to guess he has her hostage somewhere," Biska said

"But then why even use the Thunder Place if he has Lucy, why not just use her, we still care about her," Levy said

"But do we? She was abused for weeks yet we didn't stand up for her at all" Cana said

"Because the illusion mage threatened the people we loved if we intervened, I couldn't let Alsack die," Biska said

"But we should have done more-" but Gajeel cut Cana off before she could continue

"Just shut up already about but's and if's, we need to focus on the current situation and that is the Thunder place" Gajeel yelled

"What will happen if they go off?" Levy asked

"Every in it will be burned to a crisp" Cana said

"I won't let that happen" Biska pulled out her sniper riffle "Requip sniper riffle, target locked on" Biska aimed "Singer Shot" Biska yelled before firing upon the Lacrima, It exploded into pieces as the Fairy Tail mages watched

"Wow, nice shot, good thing we have a sniper in our hands," Cana said

"Now all I have to do is take out the res-" before Biska could finish her sentence lightning surrounded her in yellow light, Biska screamed in pain as it struck her

"Biska" Juvia yelled, "Biska! Whats happening?" Levy screamed in worry

Biska let out a great scream before falling to the balcony floor twitching, Levy kneed down toward her sitting her up

"Come on Biska, wake up," Levy said concerned "What happened to her"

"It must be Body Link magic, it must be casted on the Lacrima, If you destroy one of them the amount of magic energy you used in your attack reflects back at you, in other words if we try to get hid of them we will only get zapped in return, risking our lives in the process" Cana explain

"What do we do those things could wipe out the entire town," Levy said

"We have to take down Laxus and fast"

"But how we don't have Natsu or Lucy here to fight, and Gajeel can't get out of the guild anyway," Levy said

"Do you want my help?" Loke said appearing in golden light

"Loke, but if you're here, where is Lucy," Levy asked

"She is safe for now, she is with Laxus in a rune cage, but you need to get here out immediately, I'm not sure how long Laxus can keep it together before he starts to go mad, your going to have to get as many people in on this as you can" Loke said "Levy needs to take down the rune enchantment so Gajeel can get to take down Laxus with Erza and Mystogan. Mira can take care of Biska, The Master and all injured. Cana and Juvia should go after Freed while in the mean time I will get as many people out of Magnolia and try to take down Bixlow"

Everybody jumped into action leaving only Levy and Gajeel behind while Mira took care of Biska, Levy looked up at Gajeel at his calm and collective face

"Who did Lisanna threaten you with, Its hard to imagine you caring about someone when you only just joined," Levy asked as she pulled out some Solid Script to Rune Magic books

"You," Gajeel said looking down at her with serious eyes, Levy blushed heavily before looking down at the books and get to work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know that the part at the Cathedral was quite short, but I need to get the story moving and I was little stumped with what to do at the Cathedral and I figured out that the story can only continue outside them so I had the guild. I decided Loke is just going to defeat Billow on his own because no one left a suggestion on who should defeat him so I just had Loke, Also because he is my favorite out of all the spirits, and I found it quite hot when he turned bad in the recent Arc. But anyway chapter 5 (wow) will be up hopefully sooner than later with more LALU love. Oh and please try to only review my stories in English because I can't read german even if you just google translate, I wouldn't mind.**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did Lucy would be badass in the GMG (Edited)**


	5. Friends vs Enemies

Loke ran across rooftops looking left and right. Bixlow had to be close but where. "Bixlow, come out and fight me"

"come out, come out", "Where ever you are", "Fight, fight," a high pitched voice said from behind him before a green light zapped around him before he got hit he jumped to the next building, smoke spread out behind him

"Ahh Loke, I wondered where you have been," Bixlow said standing on a rooftop opposite his, "Though something's different, maybe it's the suit"

"Bixlow, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, I can defeat you even if Lucy isn't here," Loke said

"Lucy? Ahh the cosplay chick, so you were a celestial spirit, I have kept your secret this whole time and this is the thanks I get. As for your celestial wizard, I thought she was in a certain cage with Laxus watching over her, so how are you here" Bixlow questioned

"I have enough power to open my own gate, I don't give a damn about your battle or Laxus, I'm here to help and protect Lucy" Loke smirked

"Why would you want to defeat Laxus when he can protect Lucy, unlike you when Lucy was in so much pain, could you open your own gate then Little Lion Cub" Bixlow taunted

"Enough with the talk Bixlow, fight me" Loke yelled

"Babies," Bixlow said as he started the battle

* * *

**~At The Guild~**

"I've almost completed the decryption, but I'm gonna need more time," Levy said, glasses on searching through the books at massive speed

"It's ok shortie, I got time," Gajeel said going back to eating iron scraps, Levy frowned at the nickname but kept working

"Why me?" Levy thought out loud forgetting about Gajeel's Dragon hearing

"Why you what?" Gavel questioned, Levy cringed at herself for saying that out loud even if it was a whisper

"Why did Lisanna threaten to hurt me, when she could have picked anyone else to threaten you with," Levy asked in a whisper, but he could still hear her

"You're a good person shortie, you don't deserve to die, but after seeing what happened to Lucy, i feel guilty for being afraid. If we all just stood up for her she wouldn't have had anyone to threaten because we could have defeated her, but I couldn't put you at risk like that" Gajeel said his jaw tightening and his hands clenched

"It wasn't just you afraid, we all were and we put Lucy in a horrible place because of that and we failed Lucy, but I just hope she can forgive me" Levy looking down towards her hands. "But let's forget about that for now, we have to defeat Laxus and find Lucy, so let's get you out of here"

"Dam right, shortie" Gajeel smirked

"And stop calling me that!" Levy yelled

* * *

**~Flower Shop~**

Elfman opened his eyes, to a bright light, his sister Mira looking down at him with sad eyes that were filled with tears. Evergreen defeated him turned him to stone he was unable to save her yet here she was, human and not stone. He felt sore like a million bricks were dropped onto of him.

"Thank goodness," Mira said sadness in her voice

"Mira" he grunted

"Your hurt pretty bad," Mira said helping him to sit up

"I'll be fine, I'm so glad your back to normal" Elfman grunted again

"She's gone, Elfman. Again, she wasn't even here only an illusion" Mira cried

"It's ok Mira, I'm sure she's still out there we just need to find her, the Lisanna we saw on Edolas was real, he must be keeping her somewhere" Elfman reassured

"I'm sorry for everything, I really am"

"What the heck are you apologizing for?" Elfman said confused

"Because ever since her death, I'm just useless now, it's the truth, I'm never able to help you or anyone, especially Lucy when she needed me most, I'm sorry" Mira began to cry harder thinking about her cheerful friend

"No one thinks your useless, I promise," Elfman said sitting up more "Your smile lifts everyone's spirits, it makes us think of the good things, and with Lucy there wasn't much that could be done"

"But I could have stopped it, but I didn't because Lisanna said she would leave and I didn't want her to go again, yet it wasn't even her," Mira said

"Forget about all this fighting crab and the illusion mage, you're not useless Mira, remember that" Elfman pulled her closer hugging her as she cried harder "come on sis, please don't cry"

* * *

**~Just Outside Town~**

"Oh great another enchantment" Cana hissed runes forming around her and Juvia

"Were trapped," Juvia said

"It says the only wizard who proves herself to be the strongest" Cana explained

"Will be permitted to leave this barrier" Juvia finished

Freed appeared in purple rune light back turned to them

"The victor will then go on to face me," Freed said emotionless "you may begin"

Cana was pissed off, this guy was a coward, hiding behind his enchantments and mind games

"Come on Freed if your really looking for a fight, you don't have to go through all this trouble, cause ill take you on right now, you hear" Cana continued to pound her fist against the barrier, whats the matter are you scared" Cana taught "don't think your man enough to handle the both of us, you've never been much of a real man, have you?"

Freed turned his head towards them, "the truth in the matter, is that I'd prefer not to sully my own hands" Freed said

"your such a rat" Cana hissed

"I can't believe you would let your friends fight like this," Juvia said

"Friends you say? if that was true, why didn't you protect Lucy? Is it because you don't give a thought to those who you've tortured?, I would rather have Cana the emerge the victor, rather than you who still bears the stain of Phantom Lord" Freed said "You can't be trusted, there is no telling when you may choose to take arms up against Fairy Tail again"

"Why like you are now, you weren't there when we were all threatened to not step in, she threatened the people I loved and cared about, Juvia had barely joined Fairy Tail at the time, and where-?"

"Forgive me Cana, but I have no choice," Juvia said turning into a water tornado

"Hold on what are you doing?" Cana asked

"Tell me something Freed, if one of us falls will you keep your word and fight the one that remains," Juvia said

"I assure you, I'll stand by my word" Freed said

"That's good to hear"

"Are you nuts Juvia, you are just giving this creep what he wants" Cana screamed, Juvia water form shot past Cana's head, hitting the barrier and bounced to the other barrier

"Go as high as you want, the only way to escape is by stepping other your fallen opponent" Freed yelled

"If one of us must fall for the spell to be lifted, then I will be the one to make it so" Juvia yelled back aiming towards a Lightning Lacrima floating above, Freed and Cana gasp in shock at her actions

"She wouldn't" Freed whispered, "Juvia, stay away from that thing" Cana yelled

"I'll never harm a friend" Juvia yelled before crashing into the Lacrima, the Lacrima exploded in a flash of light as she crushed it

"Juvia" Cana yelled before Juvia let out a scream as lightning sounded her, she fell towards to ground wounded, "Juvia" Cana screamed rushing to her friends as the barrier around them fell

"I broke the enchantment spell, you're free now," Juvia said weakly

"But you didn't have to go and do that," Cana said sadly

"I wanted to prove to the guild that there was no reason to doubt me," she said faintly tears forming in her eyes "I love all of you. the Fairy Tail guild will always be my home"

"I never doubted you Juvia, your one of us now and you always will be" Cana cried "We love you just like family. Fairy Tail is lucky to have such an amazing wizard in its ranks"

"Do you mean it, that makes me so happy?" Juvia said faintly "Tell Lucy I'm sorry, I should have done more" Juvia closed her eyes letting out her last breath before passing out

"Juvia" Cana screamed

Freed looked on in shock her couldn't believe it. This is the person who tortured Lucy, hurt the guild, fought against us in battle, was our enemy and she chose to risk her own life, in order to save her friend. He was shaking in confusion and shock at her actions. Cana suddenly stood up pulling cards out ready to fight.

**"LETS GO" **Cana screamed tears rolling down her face

* * *

**Well that's another chapter up, hope you liked it, it ****didn't really have any LaxusxLucy but hopefully next chapter after the next one because I still have Mira vs freed to do and other things, stay tuned.**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did String would be in every episode (Edited)**


	6. Lose ends

Bixlow's eye's burned from the light, he could see meaning he couldn't use his figure eyes on Loke.

"No I won't let you beat me" Bixlow yelled as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm not the man I used to be, when I meet Lucy my true power as a celestial spirit was awakened, I'm stronger than I have even been before and it's all thanks to her, I may not have had the power to save Lucy from the torture of losing her friends and the pain of the illusion mages punches but I will protect her now, I will stay by her side until the day she falls, we spirits are not like your little dolls, love makes us stronger" Loke yelled before lifting his arm in a attack as it glowed golden in power

_"Regulus Impacted" _Loke screamed his attack as his golden magic formed a magic circle as a fiery lion roared its way towards Bixlow effectively knocking him out sending him flying miles across Magnolia

"Lucy" Loke muttered as he fell to his knee weak. He had been out in earthland for too long his magical power weakening, he faded back into the spirit world.

* * *

"Oh come on Mira" Elfman grunted "I'm still a man, I can walk on my own you know"

"Its ok, if my baby brother needs a hand, I don't mind helping at all," Mira said sweetly

"Thank you" Elfman replied

They suddenly stopped in their tracks as an explosion erupted on a bridge not to far ahead from where they were standing, shouts could be heard in the distance, it seemed to be the voice of Cana and Freed, magic at the hand and ready. Cana seemed to summon lightning, heading towards Freed, he stood at the ready, defended and calm before deflecting the spell back at Cana. She screamed in pain, debris falling under her feet making her fall.

"What in the-" Elfman muttered, "Oh no, Cana" Mira screamed

Cana struggled to sit up as her bruised and battered body strained

"You're tough, a true testament to your many years in service to the guild" Freed yelled down to a struggling Cana

"Listen to me Freed, I want you to take back all that garbage you said about Juvia" Cana yelled back, her eyes in tears, before screaming in pain as Freed wrote a ruin upon her forehead

"Cana" Mira yelled, "What happened, what did he do to her" Elfman questioned, Cana covered her face in pain before falling to her feet defeated

"This has gone too far" Mira screamed at Freed, "How dear you" Elfman yelled

"I'm sorry Elfman, but you have already lost to Evergreen, therefore you are not allowed to rejoin the game," Freed said calmly down at them on the river bank

"Oh yeah!" Elfman screamed, "We're in the same guild, we shouldn't be fighting each other" Mira yelled defiantly

"We were once, everything changed the day of our return," Freed muttered "However the ultimate purpose of this game is to restructure the guild, to break the meaningless bonds, Laxus' enemy is mine as well"

"I'm ready to bring on the both of you" Elfman screamed before charging at Freed, Freed glared at Elfman with his dark magic eye before striking and forming a rune on Elfman's chest

"Ah, what the hell is this" Elfman questioned

"Those who have been defeated are strictly prohibited from rejoining the game, anyone who dares attempt to do so, will receive a punishment far worse than death," Freed said before casting "_Dark écriture__: pain_" He said before continuing "Those runes represent unimaginable pain which will become to totality of your existence"

The magic glowed around him in purple light as the magic embedded into his skin, he began to hold his head in pain, hunching over as he screamed painfully

"Elfman!" Mira screamed as she watched on in horror "You have to stop this, he's not as strong as he used to be Freed" she pleaded. Freed continued to cast his dark runes upon Elfman as he continued to cry and scream, ignoring Mira's pleaded. Elfman seemed to be going crazy as the pain and terror he cast took effect.

Mira cried into her hands, not able to look, so much pain had surrounded her like an illness "Please, I'll do anything you want, please just spare him" Mira cried in agony

Freed continued to cover Elfman in dark runes, creating terror, suffering before casting pain repeatedly. Elfman's bones were cracking under his skin as he burned at the touch, he screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees

"Noooo!" Mira yelled covering her ears, not wanting to listen to any more of her younger brothers screams

"The final dark écriture" Freed paused, before glaring at Elfman with his dark eye **"Death"**

Mira's world seemed to freeze around her as she heard this one word. A word that has caused so much pain. The death of her parents, her sister, close friends. The one word to bring sadness, to make her cower in fear. The earth crumbled under her feet, she opened her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

_Memories_

_Lisanna's grave_

_Elfman_

_Beast_

_A mighty roar_

_Her little sisters sweet voice_

_"Don't worry big brother, we still love you"_

_Love you_

_The blow that killed her_

_My screams for my little sister_

I can't let any more people go, no more leaving, no more death.

My heart continued to beat and beat and beat, till it just faded away replaced with her soft, weak voice

_"I- feel... so strange- it is like I- I can't move"_

_I told her to save her __strength, she asked me where I went, but I was right there by her side, she looked at me with such sad eyes, her saying my name crushed me more, she was telling me something, but she didn't get to finish she was- she was- gone_

The gravity stopped, I was soon surrounded in golden light as my deep dark hidden magic resurfaced, Freed turned shocked, "Whats this, so much power, how'd she-", I continued to scream in sorrow tears flowing freely

_I won't lose more people, I can't_

My screamed flowed out as a powerful roar as the area around me lifted rocks like the gravity disappeared, the golden light grew brighter as my power grew with it, a dark magic circle appeared above me, Freed was blinded by the bright golden light covering his eyes before looking back in shock as I transformed. A large scar cracked over my right eye, my shoes changed into red boots and my hands become beastly, my hair flowing up wavy white, a dark black tail grew behind me

I charged at Freed quickly, striking him before he could blink, the bridge collapsing under us sending dusty smoke all around us

"_Dark ecacchure: Wings" _Freed cast a rune forming wings behind him, flying back to escape, Mira growled pulling out wings of her own before flying after him, striking at him, Freed dodged multiple times before she got a successful hit, shocking Freed. She hit again knocking him to the bridge below, dusty smoke surrounding him. Freed flew away quickly, looking behind him to see if she followed, the coast looked clear before he heard a flapping of wings behind him, he looked to see a very pissed off Mira. She glared at him muttering, "Die".

_This is her take over power. The she-devil. **Satins soul**_

* * *

**~At The Cathedral~**

Laxus paced up and down the front of the steps to the stage at the Cathedral, he was angry for sure. How could have Loke gotten out of the spirit world on his own, Lucy couldn't have summoned him, she can't use magic in the barrier. He knew Lucy's spirits were strong but defecting Bixlow on his own power, that's not normal. He soon began to get a bad feeling in his gut, he didn't know what it could mean, he had doubts about his plan, but this was different. Something was definitely wrong, this fight with Mira Freed was having could turn for the worst if she got back that power from before Lisanna's Death. He decided to leave this feeling at bay and focus on Lucy, her bandages needed changing soon and he was scared to go into the rune barrier with the evil looks Lucy was sending him, but the thought of her getting an infection because he didn't treat her made his stomach feel worse. He slowly stepped up to the barrier, he locked eyes with Lucy before sighing, it was going to be a long few minutes. He took a step into the rune barrier and Lucy hadn't scratched his eyeballs out... yet.

"Lucy, I'm going to need to change your bandages, I don't want you getting an infection, alright," Laxus said crouching down to her level, when she didn't respond he began to undo the bandages on her arm, replacing them. Her skin felt so soft he wanted to feel every inch of her.

"How do you know first aid?" Lucy asked timidly

"You pick up a few things on missions, Blondie," Laxus said calmly surprised at her speaking to him

"What's it like, being S-class" Lucy continued her questions still quietly

"Well- ah" He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to answer "Lots of long and hard work, but the pay ain't bad"

Lucy giggled a little before falling back to silence

"You can't win you know" Lucy muttered

"We will see about that, Lucy" Laxus stated

"But if the master doesn't turn his position over to you, you use the Lacroma killing tons of innocent lives, you cannot do that Laxus" Lucy pleaded with fire in her glare

"The master will turn over the guild to me, he wouldn't risk innocent lives," Laxus said calmly

"Then why hasn't he done it yet?" Lucy muttered

Lucy was right! Why hasn't he done it yet? I have threatened so many lives and hurt all his 'children'! Laxus exited the rune barrier to pace again thinking of the reasons

* * *

**~Mira VS Freed~**

Mira was inches away from knocking out Freed before stopping inches from his face, she thought of Lisanna and her kind words to Elfman. _We still love you._ Lucy and what she would say and do, be cheerful and try a way where no one got hurt. She couldn't do it, she needed to talk instead of all this unnecessary violence. Mira looked down at a very shocked and terrified Freed. Lisanna's face smiled before her as she passed away, she was still happy. Lucy keeps on smiling even though she was in so much pain. Elfman was right, she didn't need to be useful and tough she just need to smile and be hopeful that her friends made it through because that's what keeps them going. Mira pulled back her fist from Freed's face, still straddling him. She glowed in gold and purple light as she changed back from her take over magic, Mira looked down at Freed with sad eyes

"I don't understand, why did you stop" Freed questioned

Mira's lips pulled into a small smile as she looked down at him, "Because, this battle is meaningless, we don't need to fight"

"You can spare me your false pity, Mira. Just finish me off" Freed said painfully, Mira pulled off of Freed to sit next to him

"I won't do that because we are allies, we are both members of Fairy Tail" Mira continued to hold his stare as she continued "It means we work together, we celebrate together, and we grow together"

"No, your wrong! Laxus is my only true ally, after what happened to Lucy none can be trusted but him"

"It doesn't have to be that way, listen we have been your friend since the very beginning, I know we have made mistakes and have hurt people we love and we regret that, and it's perfectly fine to have that _one _person who you trust more than anybody else, it's human nature, but that doesn't mean you have to shut out the rest of us. We are all apart of something bigger, we are like family" Mira took Freed's hand in hers "If you'll just reach out, I promise there will always be someone there for you once you're finally able to see that connection, you will never forget that it's there. You're surrounded by people who care for you. I know we stuffed up when it come down to protecting Lucy and pushing away the people we loved that hurt her but we wanna make up for those mistakes, we know she properly won't forgive us and we understand, but we care about her and want to make it right" Mira finished tears in her eyes

Freed quickly began to shed tears as well as he took in Mira's words, he quickly broke down into sobs as quickly understands his actions "I never- wanted it to come to this"

"Yeah I know that. How about next year, we enjoy to Harvest Festival together" Mira smiled as the rest of her tear flowed down her cheeks. Cana and Elfman carrying Juvia looked on with small smiles at Mira's great words

* * *

**~At the Cathedral~**

Freed's rune enchantments pulled down around Lucy and disappeared. The rune barrier was gone that meant...

"Freed vs Mira-Jane, both wizards forth it" Lucy read off the rune circle as it disappeared with all the other enchantments, Lucy began to stand as Laxus surrounded himself in lightning in his rage

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, it was really long.**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did Mira and Freed would be kissing to the moon and back (Edited)**


	7. The Secrets of the Past

**~At the Cathedral~**

Laxus sat upon the steps of the cathedral in a daze, Lucy was off to the side of the steps yelling at him about what a bad decision he was making as memories seemed to keep appearing, memories he usually repressed.

_Oh, hi Laxus,_

_Now why would I do that when I promised I would watch it with you this year,_

_There now you can see right, the wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool huh._

Why do I have to start thinking of this stupid crap right now?

***Flash Back***

_"So tell me, boy, why aren't you participating in the Fantasia Parade with us," Makarov said grumpily_

_"Why should I, no one will care if I'm there or not, right?" Lexus turned to face his grandfather before continuing "ever since I was little, I've just been known as your grandson, it's like I never got to be my own person! No one calls me Laxus, I'm Makarov's grandson. I don't get credit for anything, it's just expected of me because my grandpa's the guild master"_

_"Ahh, so that's what this is. You're feeling over looked, do you really believe most people in the world feel like they get the credit they deserve"_

_"It was bad enough just living in your shadow, why did you have to go and make things worse"_

_"I'm sorry,"_

_"You're sorry? Don't you have a heart old man" Laxus yelled pointing at Markarov, the master sighed, "You went to far, you didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail. So why did you do it?"_

_"Because Ivan... What you're father did cause great harm to Fairy Tail and the council may not have proved that Ivan killed that women but I know he did"_

_"Ok.. so maybe he made some stupid mistakes, but who hasn't! He's still your own flesh and blood right, he's still your son!" Laxus said sadness in his voice_

_"Flesh and blood or not, any member who would endanger the lives of his brethren must be banished without exception, that's how our predecessors have preserved this guild over the years, its the way that fairy tail has always worked"_

_"Then why don't you just kick me out too huh, that way I can go join his new guild and me and my dad can work together and we will both take you down"_

_"He has gone and established a new guild? Where is he? if you know where Ivan is you must tell me at once"_

_"Yeah right like a give a crap, you can try to find him yourself"_

_"Please, you have to tell me Laxus, listen! Ivan left with information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail. I have to find him, its life or death! The safety of the guild is at stake and that women's family"_

_"guess you should have thought about that before you kicked him out," Laxus said_

_"Tell me where he is" Yelled Makarov_

_"Someday I'm going to surpass you, but not for dad's stake but my own, then you will have to live under my shadow" Laxus threatened_

***Flash Back End***

_'I knew this day would come,_ _this is it, you couldn't say I didn't warn you old man'_

"Laxus stop the Thunder Palace" Lucy yelled frustrated that Laxus wasn't listening to her

"only six minutes till it's activated, I guess that stubborn old geezer is going to hang on till the very end, typical" Laxus mumbled

"Well that stubborn old geezer is your grandfather and when the thunder palace activates him and everybody in magnolia goes with it" Lucy tried to reason with him

"I told you, Lucy, he will announce me the new master or die fighting me before he would risk innocent lives, he is just waiting to see if I flinch," Laxus said furry in his voice

"Why haven't you run to the hills yet Lucy? I thought you would want to be far away from me by now?' Laxus continued quietly

'I know you would never hurt me Laxus and i still believe you can be reasoned with, you just need to see that violence isn't solving your problems right now" Lucy said stubbornly

"If i didn't use violence you would still be on the floor beaten" Laxus said ponding his fists to the near by column "If i don't use violence no one will be taught a lesson, no one will understand that i'm strong in my own power not just because I'm _his_ son"

"Laxus, you don't need to prove anything and no one needs to be taught a lesson because they already blame themselves and i forgive them Laxus, but right now i don't think it can be forgivable" Lucy said heartbroken

They heard quiet footsteps come into the cathedral and you could sense the great magical power radiate off of the masked figure that walked though the Cathedral doors. He looked rugged, his dark blue beanie and dark green mask covered everything but his eyes, some light blue hair hoping out here there. His legs where covered in tight bandages. His dark blue cape was beaten and battered, his four staffs behind his back where ancient and well used, they seemed to be magical rune makers. He wore brown sandals and his dark blue gloves held another ancient looking staff. He radiated mystery and power.

"oh, hey Mystogan, you actually showed up," Laxus said cockily

"That's Mystogan?" Lucy said

Laxus chuckled deeply "I'm surprised you're here Mystogan, I didn't think this game would be of any interest to you," Laxus said

"If you bring down the Thunder Palace right now, we may be able to convince the citizens that it was apart of the festival," Mystogan said in a rusty voice

"Is that really why you come back, give me a break. You're looking for a piece of the action, you wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is. You or Me!"

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza"

"Are you kidding me. Sure the girl got spunk but she's still weak"

"huh, you think she's weak? you are either blind or more ignorant than I thought" he continued in his raspy voice

"nothing against her, but I think we can both agree that we are stronger, it's clear one of us is Fairy Tail's top wizard, but the question is, who deserves the title"

"If you see the world in such simple terms, perhaps you are blind"

"Laxus stop this, give up this stupid dream of revenge and go back to the normal you" Lucy cried out, Mystogan seemed to turn his head towards her like he just noticed her in the room, but Laxus continued like she never spoke

"I'm sick of talking about it, let's settle this here and now, Mystogan," Laxus said getting excited for a real battle "or should I say..."

Mystogan seemed to widen his eyes in fear before waving his magic staff in a swinging motion, it glowed in a dark purple light. Lucy seemed to get the message and choose to hide behind the nearest pillar away from sight and out of range. Laxus reacted quickly surrounding himself in bright gold lightning flashing his lightning forward as Mystogan's purple magic flashed forward as well, they clashed in a bright light before creating a combustion. The window blew out because of the great force and Lucy felt a strong wind and small debris fly past her, but she was safe behind the pillar. The explosion made a noise of crumbling and shattering, the sound carried on for miles across Magnolia

Once the smoke and debris had pasted, there stood a perfecting fine Mystogan and Laxus, Mystogan's and Laxus's capes flew in the wind behind them. "Tell me, how do you know about that?" Mystogan asked in his raspy voice

"Opps... did I strike a nerve, it's a rare threat to see you loose your cool like that, I've got a deal for ya. Beat me, and I swear I will tell you everything I know" Laxus said cockily

Lucy continued to hide behind the column, as she watched on. She was confused, what did Laxus know about Mystogan, was his identity really a big deal. I only hid my identity of being rich, run away because they didn't need to know and if they asked I probably would have told them, but to not want anyone to know anything about their identity was different. What was Mystogan hiding?

"You're going to regret that statement, Laxus," Mystogan said loudly "You're about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before" Mystogan pushed his magic staff roughly to the ground making a small dent

"oh, I'm so scared. Go on and show me what you got, you freak. **I'm dying to see how much stronger I am" **Laxus yelled

Laxus and Mystogan seemed to stare at each other for a long time before Mystogan reached behind him, bring out a staff pushing it roughly to the ground making another dent before his other magic starves making a barrier in front of himself that glowed in purple light. "_Skyscraper_" Mystogan announced his magic as a purple glowing magic circle glowed in front of him. The ground around Laxus shock like an earthquake and pulled out of the ground as purple light shined through. The ground moved smoothly like a wave of concrete as it created a great mound before exploding. Laxus flew out of the cathedral higher into the sky, light surround him briefly. "What happened" Laxus yelled looking under him to see the cathedral completely destroyed as he flew higher. "Impossible, the entire church?" he screamed as he was pulled higher up by an unknown force, Mystogan's magic surrounded in a large white light. Laxus looked above him to see the sky surrounded in crimson as two large dark hands pulled the sky in two creating a large opening for Laxus to see it's red eyes. Dark material tightly wrapped around Laxus as he looked above into the looming red eyes, the darkness pulled away slightly to reveal a frighting face of a monster, the teeth were sharp are white its claws dark scaly green and it's glowing red eye's grew bigger with every breath. "What kind of magic is this" Laxus yelled in terror as it's large hand reached down to grab him, the dark material around him seemed to grow tighter as he struggled, Laxus looked up at the monster and screamed in agony as the monster roared a mighty roar, tongue sticking out. Laxus screamed louder as his lightning sparked around him in yellow light.

Laxus easily broke though the illusion, the magic ripping away in shreds. Laxus laughed in amusement "Now that's funny" Laxus flicked the shreds of illusion away with his hand to get a clear view of Mystogan "did you seriously think you would defeat me using some kind of stupid illusion, even after I dealt with the stupid bitch that pretended to be Lisanna, you must be kidding" Laxus laughed

"Impressive, but it seems you're still a bit slow on the up take," Mystogan said as Laxus was surround in purple light

"what?" Laxus whispered as five magic circles of various sizes appeared above him the first was a medium golden in light, the next was a slightly smaller blue one, then a small red one, next was was a large purple magic circle and the last one was a smaller purple one.

_"Sleep, five layer magic circle. Sacred Sword " _Mystogan enchanted, Laxus' cape blew in the wind as they glared at each other

"You think I'm the slow one, huh" Laxus yelled as a large glowing golden magic circle sparking out lighting appeared below Mystogan

"No," Mystogan said shocked. Both magic circle's exploded in magic power around them, Laxus laughed at his foolishness as Mystogan groaned in pain. Smoke filled the air as the powerful magic circles activated. The smoke cleared quickly to reveal Mystogan and Laxus unharmed, Mystogan was floating in the air quickly used this distraction to his advantage quickly casting a spell that created a large glowing purple circle below Laxus, it moved like octopus arms around Laxus but before it could hit Laxus, he glowed in lightning and flashing as quick as lightning out of the magics reach.

"He slipped though" Mystogan whispered slightly shocked, Laxus still surrounded in glowing lightning quickly flashed towards Mystogan hitting him off guard. Mystogan groaned as he surrounded in lightning, but he quickly disappeared out of sight. The lightning crashed to the cathedral fall revealing a crouched Laxus, Mystogan appearing like in the wind a few feet in front of him.

"Haha, now that's more like it" Laxus laughed

"So here you are," A voice said from the cathedral entrance, it revealed to be Erza "Mystogan?" Erza said looking at the hooded figure. Mystogan began to cower at the sight of Erza.

"You're wide open" Laxus yelled before casting his lightning towards his him, it hit his mask shredding them to pieces. Erza was shocked as he looked upon him, his light blue hair revealed itself, but his face was covered in shadow. Mystogan stood to face Erza revealing his face, to be one like Jellal

"Jellal?" Erza said in shock, Lucy gasped behind the pillar as she looked at the scene before her. Jellal? But didn't Natsu say he died, over consumed in Lacroma.

"but why?" Erza said tears filling her eyes "You're still alive?"

"oh, so you know this guy?"

"Wait, so Mystogan is Jellal but that doesn't make sense" Lucy said coming out from behind the pillar

* * *

**I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so that should be up later today, sorry for any names that are wrong, i think freed is freed not fried and auto correct keeps changing Erza to Ezra so sorry if I did spell it wrong**

**-GT**

**I do not own fairy tail if i did, every version of Jellal would be doing the Harlem shake every episode**


	8. Whispers of Betrayal

"Lucy, there you are. Leave quickly before you get hurt, I'll deal with this" Erza said in tears

"No Erza, I'm staying right here," Lucy said stubbornly "You need me" Lucy whispered the last part to Erza.

She was right with Jellal here her mind was a mess, she couldn't think straight, Even though Lucy has been through so much in the last week she was still smiling and she still wanted to stay and help me through this because she knew what Jellal did to her, but she didn't want to put her in harms way ever again. She decided to move her focuses back to Jellal for the time being until it was safer for her to get Lucy out of there. Erza turned back to face Jellal

"Jellal? how-" Erza started but was lost for words

"Erza please forgive me, I was afraid you would see this" Mystogan said emotionlessly as Erza's tears streamed down her face "I'm not your friend Jellal, I do know of him but, I'm not him" Erza and Mystogan seemed to look at each over for a long time before Mystogan turned away "I'm sorry, I must be going" Mystogan said before he turned into smoke disappearing into thin air

"Wait-" Lucy pleaded but he was already gone, "If that wasn't Jellal, then why did he look like him?" Lucy questioned Erza like she would know an answer, but she just stood there wide-eyed and shocked, Lucy took a step towards her "Erza-" Before she could say or do anything else, Laxus struck Erza with his lightning making her scream in agony

"Stay away from her Lucy, she is just as responsible for Lisanna and Natsu's torture!" Laxus grew his lightning with more power before hitting Ezra, she fell across the cathedral hall in pain

"Erza!" I screamed as I ran towards her, but strong arms quickly wrapped around me as Laxus pulled me flush against his chest, restraining me from running to Erza's aid "Laxus, let me go, let me go right now Laxus" I screamed as I struggled in his grip

Laxus leaned down to whisper in my ear "Erza betrayed you, Lucy. She watched as you screamed in pain, as you cried, as you suffered. She didn't help, she had the power to make it stop, to help you but she didn't. Why? because she didn't want to Lucy. Not because they were threatened but because they didn't care, did you ever see a sympathetic look or a helpful hand. No! you didn't! Because they did nothing, they just turned their heads so they didn't have to look. If I was there I would have stood up for you Lucy, right away. I wouldn't waste a heartbeat, she wouldn't have been able to lay a single hand on you, Natsu wouldn't have been able to say a single stupid word because I would have stopped them, Lucy. I would have taken you away from there on amazing adventures, to see the stars glow bright at night for you, anywhere you wanted to go. I still will, once I'm master and no one can hurt you ever again, just let me do this and you will be free of pain." Laxus seemed to notice I no longer struggled and he loosened his grip around my waist only slightly

"I can't Laxus, you have hurt to many people today, I can't let you be master" Lucy said as she quickly broke free of his hold on her, running a few feet before facing him again, she held out a celestial spirit key in her hand reading to summon "Even if I have to fight you Laxus, I can't let you hurt more people to gain this unnecessary power"

"This power is necessary if it's to protect you, Lucy," Laxus said to her

"All I needed was you Laxus," Lucy said tearing falling down her cheeks "Just you and only you"

"You know that's a lie! they hurt you and they will continue to hurt you until you stop breathing"

"You're hurting me Laxus, with this cruelty and hardness" Lucy cried "What happened to you, you've becoming a beast with a thirst for strength and power"

"When my father was banished from Fairy Tail I warned the old man this day would come, when I would surpass him, and become my own person with my own achievements, back then it was for my father but I could care less about him now I do it for you, to protect you-"

"No! Don't you dare say it's for me, don't say this bloodshed is for me" Lucy yelled at him tears flowing freely, Laxus tried to take a step towards her but Lucy stopped him "Don't! Don't make me fight you Laxus. Just stopped this madness and take down the Lacroma or I swear to Mavis, I will defeat you myself" Lucy warned

"I don't want to hurt you, Lucy," Laxus said sternly

"Then just do as i say" Lucy said, Laxus was just about to do exactly what see asked, but a movement at the corner of his eye stopped him, Erza seemed to be listening in to the whole thing as she recovered from his lightning, Erza knocked out Lucy's feet before she could think and Lucy feels to the floor unable to move

"Not nice," Laxus said slightly annoyed

"Lucy needs to stay out of this, I think we can both agree on that" Erza said standing up

"I agree, I just didn't like the way you did it," Laxus said,

"_Requip_" Erza said glowing in golden white light as she changed into her Black Wing armor, she quickly launched forward into an attack, Laxus quickly defended the attack his arm glowing yellow in lightning, after a while Erza jumped back from the fight

"Ok Laxus what have you put in the sky?" Erza questioned "Tell me now"

"What you haven't heard, that would be my Thunder Palace," Laxus said proudly

"You're absolutely despicable, to think that you would attack your own town" Ezra yelled in disgust

"I know Lucy has been yelling at me for hours and honestly it breaks my heart, but that's just they way the game is played, doll-face" Laxus laughed cockily

"Dam you! And what is Lucy to you anyway?" Erza asked she continued to spar

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you, Erza Scarlet. Why did you let her suffer if she means so much to the guild?" Laxus growled

"She means everything to us, but we had unfortunately made the mistake of taking that for granted" Ezra shouted back

"Taking it for granted? You just didn't care, or you saw the opportunity to have her gone so you played along, right?" Laxus mocked angrily

"Oh course not! We care about Lucy, we just had much more at stake, but you're avoiding the question Laxus. What is Lucy to you?

"More than you can imagine" Laxus yelled

"Bring down the Thunder Palace, now" Erza yelled using her foot to kick Laxus powerfully in the chest but he caught it before it could hit him

"Can't do that, they're only 2 minutes to go"

"I'll just leave and destroy them myself," Erza said, a golden light appeared next to them, it disappeared to reveal Leo in his almighty suit

"Unfortunately, Erza once you destroy one the power in your attack reflects back on yourself" Leo said looking worriedly at an unconscious Lucy

"Seriously you're using body link magic to protect them"

"Yeah and they are going to stay up there until I give the order to blow"

"You coward" Erza yelled, Laxus coursed his lightning through her body, she glowed in yellow light

"It's a shame you won't be around to see it" Laxus yelled, Erza jumped back doing back flips until she was a safe distance away, she glowed in a blue light.

"_Requip_," Erza said as she appeared crouched in her Lightning Empress armor

"Ha, Lightning Empress armor, nice try but it's not going to protect you from my attack," Laxus said as he launched his lightning towards Erza as it created a sphere of glowing lightning around her, but Erza jumped out of the sphere

"Now that we are using the same magic, it a fair fight" Erza yelled as he aimed her sword towards Laxus as blue lightning sparked out towards him, he easily defended with his arm encased in his own yellow lightning before turning himself into lightning flashing away. Erza saw this and pushed her sword to the ground as a large red magic circle formed in front of her. Laxus still in his lightning form laughed at Erza. Blue sparks of lightning surrounded Erza.

"Let's see if your armor can handle this," Laxus said as he cast his lightning towards her, it seemed to bounce off of the blue lightning that acted as a barrier. Stray sparks flew around the cathedral. "Still standing, huh?"

"When two wizards do battle using the same type of magic, many different factors determine the victor," Erza said

"Their level of magic energy, technique, and experience. Right?" Laxus said

"One more!" Erza said glaring at Laxus "Their heart, I know the master taught you that Laxus"

"Yeah he mentioned it, but he also thought me that power trumps everything else"

"You couldn't be more wrong," Ezra said getting into another battle stance

"Erza, Lucy isn't doing to well," Leo said as he was crouched next to Lucy's unconscious form

"What?" Erza said looking over her shoulder towards the Lion spirit, Laxus' face turned into worry as well

"Well, Natsu did do a number on her. I'm surprised she lasted this long, it truly shows how strong she is" Laxus said before continuing "Loke get Virgo to get Lucy to safety but somewhere where I can find her, remember the promise you made to her Loke"

"Of course Laxus," Leo said as Virgo appeared in golden light taking the still limp Lucy into her arms, before disappearing in a hole she created. Leo looked up towards Erza "Let me take it from here"

"But-" Erza started, but Loke cut her off

"I'm using my own magic and I'm pretty sure I can last a lot longer in EarthLand than most spirits, and trust me Erza I can beat him," the celestial spirit said holding his gaze with the requip mage

"Then I'll have to put my faith in you," Erza said before running towards the Cathedral entrance

"Where you going doll-face, we were just having some fun" Laxus mocked, he then clicked "Ohh, so you're going to try take down the Thunder Palace" He laughed in mockery "I'd like to see you try, attacking even one of them can be deadly, and who knows how many of them are floating above town right now, besides, your out of time"

'I'll just destroy them all at once" Erza said determined

"Is that so? you must have some kind of major death wish then" Laxus laughed

"No, but if that's what it takes to save the town and our guild" Erza said a small smile on her lips before running into the town. Laxus widened his eyes in shock "I'm leaving him in your hands, Leo, so don't let me down"

"Come back" Laxus yelled "You're breaking the rules Erza"

"I'm putting my faith in you two, Erza, don't fail her" Loke yelled after her, she paused in the road, giving a small smile before running again "Destroy them or not Erza, make it back alive"

_Don't worry, I promise that I will return to Lucy and the guild. _Erza thought

"No!" Laxus said angry running towards the doors

_"Regulus Impact" _Loke enchanted as he turned around, light erupted from his magic circle as fire roared towards Laxus as a fiery Lion it exploded in smoke around him

"All right Lightning Freak, this is for Lucy," Loke said as the smoke cleared around them, the fight was about to begin.

* * *

**Woot Woot another chapter up, I'm on a roll. I have so many plans for this story that I just can't stop writing but of course, i have stupid school to go to. If it was just drawing, reading and writing I would be in my element but, of course, there is stuff like Maths and Science argh, anyway hope you liked this new chapter, next one up later in the week**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did I would be rich to the moon and back (editted)**


	9. Words that Inspire

Erza was out in the town square, her Heaven's Wheel's armor requiped, she was summoning swords, hundreds of them one by one, anything she had she used. "I call upon the power thy lies within my swords, give me strength, help me protect my dear city and my beloved guild. My comrades in Fairy Tail lend me your strength as well"

Halfway across town a weak and bruised Gray lay on the ground, he heard her plea for strength, he pulled himself to his feet "If Erza is asking for help, it must be serious. We got to do something, but what?" Gray stood and thought for a while, he gazed upon a nearby tower that had a large view of Magnolia "I know, if I can find a way for everybody to hear her, then we can band together to lend her a hand" Gray held his side and stumbled as pain washed over him, he held onto the nearby wall for strength

"but I'm going to need Waren's telepathy to pull that off" Gray began to stumble to the streets. _Lucy, I hope you're not caught up in all of this._

* * *

**~At Magnolia Cathedral~**

"_Regulus: Light of the Lion_," The celestial spirit said as a light surrounded Laxus, he dodged quickly and fought back with his lightning. The two magic collided creating a large mass of smoke. Loke slides back out of the smoke from the power of Laxus' lightning punch

"Don't you see what has happened to our guild, Loke," Laxus said

"What?" Loke said

"Thanks to the old geezer, Fairy Tail is nothing but a joke, can't even protect our own members" Laxus yelled as he created a great ball of lightning in his hands, it sparked yellow in lightning, small sparks grew wild around him making Leo flinch back, Laxus fired his lightning towards him. The spirit dodged before it could hit him.

"All I'm trying to do is make things right" Laxus yelled as he continuously strikes his magic down on the spirit, he dodges with amazing skill. "When I become Master, my name will strike fear into people's hearts, I will finally be able to protect Lucy from all harm" Laxus yelled his eyes going frantic with power as he finally landed a strike on Loke. The magic power hits him hard and he is sent flying into a nearby column, he falls to the floor with a grunt

Laxus laughs in mockery, Loke looks up at him with anger

_This is no way to protect Lucy_

* * *

Lucy felt her eyes flutter open to see she was in her apartment. Maybe it was all a dream she thought, but when she tried to sit up her limbs screamed in pain and she fell to back onto the bed. She couldn't remember what had happened, she was about to fight Laxus, but she blacked out. Maybe she blacked out from the pain. Wait, so what happened then, Did he take down the Lacroma? Who brought me here? What happened to Erza? A rustling beside her warned her she wasn't alone. She slowly turned her head to she an expressionless Virgo. Wait, Virgo?

"Miss Lucy, you are awake," Virgo said, even though you could not tell with her expression she had relief and worry in her eyes, she began to fill Lucy in on the current situation

* * *

Gray walked through the crowd in the town square, clutching his side in pain

"Hey, Warren Rocko, I could use your help right now" Gray yelled into the crowd

* * *

"There's only one minute, thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace is activated, what the heck are you waiting for old man?" Laxus said, "Are you really gonna stand back and watch all those people die?"

"Laxus, you probably haven't heard," Loke said looking down

"Heard what?" Laxus said confused

"The master, he had-," Loke said not sure how to say it "He had a heart attack, he's in the infirmary"

Laxus seemed to pause for a moment before laughing "Ahh, so the old man will probably die to a heart attack, typical. Well the sooner he dies the faster the guild gets handed over to me"

"What?" Loke said in shock "Do you not care at all, he can't hand over the guild, you know it's never going to happen, you can blow up the town, but you're still not getting Fairy Tail, you're just upset that you can't back out of it now, and Lucy will hate you forever"

Laxus seemed to grow his rage larger than before

"The town is going to be fine because Erza is taking your spell down" Loke said cockily that he figured out Laxus' weaknesses even if Lucy was one of then he had to use them "It's not so easy protecting people when you use violence, is it Laxus" Loke said as he charged at Laxus, a glowing light in his hand. Lightning sparked out of Laxus in his rage

"Shut up, what the hell do you know" Laxus yelled as his fist sparked in lightning, he aimed back ready to punch

* * *

"Hey Warren" Gray yelled through the crowd "Where is he" he whispered to himself "Damn"

* * *

Erza summoned another hundred swords aimed towards the Lacroma. Erza was huffing for breath as magic energy flowed out of her in waves, sweat dripped down her brow as she continued to summon more swords

"One-hundred," Erza said in a tired and rough voice, she was getting weaker and weaker with every sword "It's not enough" Erza raspy voice cried

Erza screamed in agony as summoned more and more swords

"That's one hundred ninety-eight," Erza said exhausted "one hundred ninety-nine," Erza said clenching her fists, Erza summoned another sword breathing heavily "There's certainly not enough to destroy them all at once," Erza said tiredly falling to her knees in agony. _I'm running low on magic energy, and I'm almost out of time. What should I do?_

* * *

"Less than a minute thirty seconds until the thunder palace is activated, your two late little Lion" Laxus said clenching his fist

"We'll see about that, Lightning Freak," Loke said back as he charged towards him, he went to punch him, but Laxus easily caught it in his fist

"You doubt me?" Laxus screamed in fury, Laxus charged his fist in lightning and punched Loke in the face sending him flying across the cathedral hall, he landed in a puff of smoke. Laxus laughed his fist still sparking in lightning, he glared at Loke who sat in a pile of debris on the concrete fall, Loke glared back at him

* * *

The guild wizards of Fairy Tail lay hurt and injured all around Magnolia, piles of debris around them, their magic items lying next to them.

Ezra looked down at the ground, she still needed to summon at least another one-hundred swords, but she did have the magical energy to do so.

_'Hey Fairy Tailers, can you hear me' _A voice like Warrens said to her. That is warren, '_Things aren't looking so good for us, check out what's floating in the sky'_

_"_He's using his telepathy," Erza said to herself

_'We are going to have to pull together, so get off your butts and lend us a hand' _Warren said before continuing_ 'If any of you are still fighting, give it a rest for a second. Now listen carefully, those __Lacroma up there are a part of a spell called the Thunder Palace, Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town, so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time, so we have to work together'_

_'Man he's got issues' _a man's voice said

_'But why, why would he do this' _a small voice said

"Wait how did you find out about the Thunder Palace, Warren," Erza asked

'_I've never been happier to hear you're voice, I was worried about you' _Gray's voice said

"Gray. I see so you're the one who told him" Erza said

_'Yeah, would have happened sooner but I had to track the guy down' _Gray said

_'Was that Erza, you mean she's not petrified anymore' _a voice said

_'wait, if she's back to normal, then...' _Droy trailed off

_'what about the other girls, how is Levy' _Jet said finishing his sentence

_'There is no need to worry boys, all the ladies are fine' _Cana said proudly

_'even Juvia is back on her feet' _Elfman said

_'Yeah and so is Biska, hear that Alzack' _Mira-Jane said sweetly

_'That's good to hear' _a weak voice of Alzack responded_ 'I was worried, I thought she was a goner'_

_'There's one problem, my telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild hall, so we have to make do with the people who can hear me, if we work together we can do this-' _Warren was cut off by a voice

_'Hold it right there Warren, why should I do what you say after what you did to me' _Max said

_'Oh ah, Max. Hey I'm sorry about that, that- ah I swear it wasn't anything personal, I was just desperate to save the girls' _Warren said stumbling, this wasn't going well

_'I got a bone to pick with you Alzack, can you hear me' _A voice said

_'Yeah I can hear you' _Alzack replied weakly_ 'i'm sorry about before'_

_'Sorry ain't gonna cut it you coward, you shot me when I wasn't looking'_ the voice said

The place blew up into yelling and fighting with each other, it was giving everyone a headache, Gray was getting angry

**_'Will you idiots quit yelling at each other'_ **Gray yelled into Warren's ear

**_'Shut up, try to understand Gray'_ **The guild yelled back, Gray pulled on Warren's ear making him cry from pain

_'We don't have time to be goofing off, we have to hurry and take down those Lacroma'_ Gray yelled, but the guild continued to shout and scream insults at each other until a familiar voice yelled out

_'Shut up_' Lucy said into the telepathy, everyone gasped, it was Lucy _'we shouldn't be wasting our time arguing, the citizens of magnolia are in danger and we are the only ones that can help them, so we are going to have to work together, look I know things have been rough with all of us fighting against each other, but I have seen first hand what Laxus has been doing and I don't know what he is thinking right now, but I know he is going to activate the thunder palace. I know we can do anything if we pull together, that's what you guys have taught me, I know that I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail and you guys may not like me, but I promise you, I loved being a part of this guild, just as much as I've known you guys have. I had always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail some day, that is what I had wanted more than anything in this world, after I had joined it- it meant so much to me, if you feel the same way, work as a guild and save our town' _

"_Lucy," _Erza said quietly "_We are so sorry"_

_'Save it till later, we need to focus'_ Lucy said tears in her eyes_ 'If none of you guys are up for the challenge, then I'll do this alone, I'll destroy Laxus' Lacroma myself'_

Everyone was shocked that was for sure, Lucy was probably really hurt yet she would still destroy one of them. We had caused so much pain yet she was willing to help, she truly was the strongest one here, she was stronger than all of us combined. We had hurt Lucy yet she still smiled and she carried on, that's true strength. Yet she probably truly hates us, we have to make it up to her

Everyone smirked a true smile in Lucy's bravery.

'_What's it gonna be guys, you heard to lady you gonna let her show you up like that' _Cana said proudly

_'She may not have been a member for as long as some of us but more Fairy Tail pride then all of us put together' _a voice said

_'Right we got to save the town, we can work out our other problems later' _a voice said

_'Geez, now we got to agree to help now or else we will look bad, ahh' Wakaba_ said

'_You did good Lucy, we got everyone to cool their jets' The voice said to Lucy 'All right guys, are you ready to do this'_

_'Thank you' Lucy said tears falling down her cheeks_

_'Thank you Lucy' Erza whispered to herself, The conversation grew into cheerfulness and team spirit as they talked battle plans_

"Right let's do this," Lucy said wiping her tears away

"But Miss Lucy, you are injured to a major extent, you could seriously be putting your life at danger if you attack one of the Lacroma" Virgo said from beside Lucy on the rooftop of her apartment

"I can do this Virgo, I am a lot stronger than I used to be," Lucy said "I have always imagined being a part of Fairy Tail and I enjoyed the time I spent there and now I need to save Magnolia before its to late and try to get Laxus back to normal" Lucy said determined

"Spent? Past tense, Miss Lucy" Virgo said looking at her master

"Yes, I believe so" Lucy said "Now lets go" Lucy looked at Virgo who nodded at the celestial spirit, Lucy pulled out her whip as Virgo readied her magic preparing to launch her towards one of the dangerous Lacroma

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, ****oh my god its takes so long to find what they say in the show to translate to paper and then change it into my plot and oh my god I'm tired. Anyway next chapter will be up soon and thank you so much for your wonderful reviews it makes my day shine brighter**

**GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did, I would make Lucy a lot stronger than she is portrayed (Edited)**


	10. Side by Side

"I'll take the two-hundred to the north, everybody else can take the rest, we can do this," Erza said,

"We can't afford to miss any of them," Gray said preparing his cold ice magic in his hands "_Ice make: Lance",_

_"Free run blast" _Mira chanted in her Satan Soul form,

Elfman transformed into his take over beast form throwing a massive column,

Cana threw her magical cards,

Juvia blasted her water,

Alzack fired a gunshot in orange light,

Reedus fired from a cannon he created,

"Now go forth my swords," Erza said as her swords glowed in golden light launching towards the Lacroma,

Virgo created a launch pad for Lucy and she flew across the sky towards one, she used her whip to crack the glass surrounding it, destroying the barrier

Thousands of lights could be seen across Magnolia, rays of blues, reds, white and yellow flew into the sky, along with two hundred golden lights of swords attacked the Lacrima shattering the glass barrier, the Lacroma blew in a pile a smoke in the sky, golden like snow rained down into the town of Magnolia. The townspeople were oddly confused as they looked upon the unknown glowing substance, but they just shook it off and blamed it on the Fairy Tail guild like they always did, but soon was amazed at the sight of the sparkly explosions in the sky saying that Fairy Tail went all out this year

"We saved the town," Erza said as the Fairy Tail members looked on in amazement before seeing yellow sparks surround each other. Every member of Fairy Tail screamed in pain at the amount of electrical power shocked them, especially Erza who took the most damage. Lucy landed on her feet as the lightning surround her and shocked her furiously before she could hit the ground Virgo caught her in her arms. The whole guild lay on the town floor burnt to a crisp.

* * *

Laxus looked behind him to see the magic rune countdown disappear with purple light. He looked back at the Loin Spirit gritting his teeth in fury

"You see Laxus, told you the town would be fine," Loke said before opening his eyes in shock, he brought his hand up to clutch his chest as a slight pain stabbed his heart, he clenched his shirt whispering "Lucy"

"Didn't you say something stupid about the guild needing a change, Laxus. That's actually quite funny, nothing needs to change, to become stronger. Well everybody looks like they are strong enough to beat you, and how do you expect to become the master if you can't get along with the guild and are easily beaten by them anyway" Loke said mockingly

Laxus let out a monstrous growl, as he raged. Lightning surrounding him in a yellow glow as the earth around them shook. Loke was pushed back by a strong wind.

**"I'll take Fairy Tail by force if I have to, watch me,"** Laxus said in absolute rage** "It's mine"**

"Give up the fight, Laxus. There is no need for this, you can't take over Fairy Tail, we will never let that happen" Loke yelled fighting the strong wind that blew against him

**"Oh yeah? You don't know who you're messing with, I'm a lot stronger than any of you ever dreamed, I can take over the guild by force anytime I want" **Laxus yelled the lightning surrounding him growing stronger and brighter **"And you're not ****strong enough to stop me, your best bet is to just get out of my way"**

"It just sounds like you're looking for a fight, imagine Lucy's heartbreak seeing you like this," Loke said as he jumped into battle "_Regulus sword of light" _Loke enchanted as he brought his fist down to punch Laxus right in the forehead, but he didn't budge. Laxus looked up at him, his eyes completely yellow in golden lightning, Loke gasp in shock

**"Come on, that all you got" **Laxus yelled, electrocuting Loke in the chest sending him flying into the Cathedral ceiling **"You'll have to do a whole lot better than that, I have more power than you in my little finger"**

* * *

Lucy woke up to see she was in Virgo's arms in the middle of the town square, she felt fuzzy and sore as she looked into Virgo's blue eyes.

"What happened?" Lucy said weakly

"You're hurt pretty bad Miss Lucy, you destroyed one of Laxus' Lacroma," Virgo said in an emotionless voice

"That's right," Lucy said struggling to stand but with the help of Virgo she was able to stand upright, she began to recall the memories of the battle

"Punishment?" Virgo suggested

"Virgo-" Lucy said grumpily but a flashing light from across town stopped her, it was the cathedral. The fighting hadn't stopped like she expected and by the looks of it, it was getting worse. She had to stop it, she was the only one who could. Laxus listened to her when he wasn't being an ass, but he did listen. She was sure he was going to take down the Lacroma when she told him too, if only Erza didn't knock her unconscious this would have been over by now, but she just had to interfere and look for the battle. They were always just jumping into battles without thinking the income and casualties, people get hurt, things get destroyed, but it doesn't matter, as long as there's a battle for them. Lucy lifted her weight off of Virgo and started to limp forward towards the location of the explosion, but she fell to her knees, Virgo was fortunately there to catch her. Virgo started to help her walk, she knew what Lucy was going to do, she may not agree, but she couldn't deny her master.

* * *

"Hahaha, Now who's the strongest in the guild?" Laxus laughed looking at the large crater in the cathedral floor, "Ha, guess you can't answer that now that you have been blown to bits and back in the spirit world"

"Didn't you guys use to be friends," the voice of Gajeel said from above "Now you are laughing at his death, you really have lost it, not that you have or anything. Blondie seems stronger than she looks and I wanna be the one to fight her and I want her spirits intact when I do so"

"Gajeel?" The lion spirit said as Gajeel had a firm hold on his shirt and he was dangling from his hands, he jumped to the cathedral floor

"So another opponent shows up," Laxus said annoyed, Gajeel dropped the injured lion spirit on the ground with a poof "Vanish, disappear. All who stand before me shall be reduced to nothing"

Like from the floor crawled to his hands and knees, he groaned in pain "I'll take on Laxus, you stay back"

"I have a personal grudge to settle with this guy. However, he has the strength of a true monster. He's Makarov's own flesh and blood after all. I know you wanna fight alone, but we are gonna have to defeat him together"

"But I promised to protect Lucy and I failed to do so with Lisanna, I wanna prove to her that I can do anything for her," Loke said standing up to face him

"Take a look, is that the Laxus you used know?" Gajeel said as they looked at Laxus. He had sparks of lightning flash around him, his eyes glowed golden with lightning and he kept mumbling _'Vanish, disappear'._ Loke looked on with a scared look, he looked absolutely crazy. "That's an enemy of the guild. For the sake of protecting the guild, we have to stop him here and now. Thanks to the result from the Thunder Palace, everyone is out of strength, including Lucy. What do you think is going to happen if we don't stop him"

"so you're going to protect the guild, huh," Loke said in disbelief

"Of course, who else is going to," Gajeel said with an irony grin

"Well if you're asking me to do this I guess I will lay down my feeling about you torturing Lucy," Loke said glaring at him, remembering the events

"This is a one-time thing so don't worry," Gajeel said still smirking, "Let's go," They said in unison. They charge towards Laxus together, he continued to spark in lightning as he laughed.

* * *

**Another chapter up again.****. Hope you liked it and please keep reviewing, it makes my day shine brighter and make me write faster.**

**-GT**

**I don't own Fairy Tail if I did all the subtitle versions would say Laxus, not Luxus (Edited)**


	11. Dragons and Lightning

Loke and Gajeel charged at Laxus, hitting him with all their strength. Punching, kicking, all blocked by Laxus and his quick reflexes. Laxus growled as he summoned lightning in his hands he aimed toward Loke and zapped him with his magic, Loke screamed in pain. He flew back into Gajeel who blocked him and held on to him.

"Use your breath," Gajeel said to Loke

_"Celestial Lion; Roar" _Loke chanted as a bright lion made of fire flew towards Laxus, _"Iron dragon; Club" _Gajeel chanted with him as the fiery lion surrounded the iron club and made its way towards Laxus. Laxus easily dodged as he flashed in lightning, Gajeel saw this as quickly turned towards him, _"Iron dragon sword" _Gajeel said as his hand grew into a giant iron sword and he swung towards Laxus who was in midair, who again easily dodged and cast balls of blue and yellow lightning towards them, the lightning crashed around them making thick smoke and sending Gajeel fly backwards, behind Laxus Loke appears

_"Light of the stars above; Starlight" _Loke chants as he cast his bright light down on Laxus who turns in surprise, Loke hits Laxus who groans and falls down towards the Cathedral floor, Gajeel appears from the smoke in a roar as he casts a spell as well

_"Iron Dragon; Lance, demon bomb," _Gajeel says as his iron lance shoots green balls of light towards Laxus who gets hit

_"Celestial Lion..", "Iron Dragon..." __**"ROAR" **_They yell in unison as fire and iron combine and hit Laxus causing an explosion of fire

The place was covered in thick smoke and debris everywhere as they waited for what would happen next. Did they win? Was Laxus defeated?

"Don't tell me that's the best the two of you can do, Gajeel doesn't deserve the title of Dragon Slayer," Laxus said as he appeared out of the thick smoke, lightning crackled around him and his eyes glowed yellow. He was untouched, only a few cuts in his purple shirt.

"What? He's not even injured" Loke said on shock

"But how? I don't get it, I know he's strong and all, but I whipped out tons of dragon slayer magic on him, how is he still standing?" Gajeel asked just as shocked as the lion spirit

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I haven't told anyone about this cause I really hate the old man's lectures, but I guess I can trust the two of you" Laxus said grinning. His teeth began to grow sharp, and his muscles began to grow as he got bigger and bigger, lightning still zapping around him. Be began to grow so big he ripped the sleeves on his shirt showing his arms began to transform into dragon scales. He ripped his shirt open showing his abs. Laxus roared as he stomped on the ground, lighting surrounding him in light as his roar got louder

"You got to be kidding me," Loke said gritting his teeth

"No way" Gajeel said in shock

_**"Lightning dragon..." **_Laxus roared as a dragon lightning magic circle formed in front of him

"I had no idea Laxus was a dragon slayer," Loke said as he stepped back in shock

_**"ROAR" **_Laxus yelled as a yellow and blue lightning beam flashed towards them. As it stuck them in yellow and blue light of destruction. It fit them in large blinding yellow light the filled the cathedral. Once the blinding light disappeared Laxus looked to see the Celestial Lion and Iron Dragon face first on the floor, lightning sparking around them as they groaned

"You're still alive? damn I was sure that would finish you off, why won't you just kick the bucket already" Laxus said in annoyance

"I can't move," Loke said in a groan as he tried to get on his knees

"Me either" Gajeel said agreeing with him

"You two losers, Erza and Mystogan, the old geezer, those weaklings in Fairy Tail and the pathetic people of Magnolia. **YOUR TIME IS OVER NOW" **Laxus said in rage as his lighting pulsed around him though out the cathedral making it spark in yellow light. Beams of light sprouted from the ground underneath Laxus surrounding him as he clutched his fists in rage.

"Where is all that magic energy coming from?" Gajeel said groaning as he looked up at Laxus

'This is familiar, like one of Master Makarov's spells' Loke thought

"This guy is insane, he is trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgement spell. It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy" Gajeel said terrified as Laxus roared in rage "We are as good as dead"

Laxus pulled his hands together to create a ball of golden light as he laughed "You're right metal head, I have mastered the fairy law spell"

"That's the same spell that defeated Master Jose! No!" Gajeel said in disbelief

"Laxus, what are you thinking?" Loke yelled as Laxus growled making the golden magic light in his hands grow in power "Don't do this!"

Laxus ignored him as he growled louder making the magic light grow more and more

"Laxus," A soft voice said, "Stop this," the voice of Lucy said with Levy next to her in the doorway. The three guys all looked at Lucy and Levy with shocked

"Lucy?" Loke said "Get out of here"

"You idiots, what are you doing here," Gajeel said annoyed

"Laxus, you got to see the master, he doesn't have much time! Master Makarov, I mean your grandfather, is close to death" Levy said tears in her eyes

"I already know that. I just hope he dies sooner than later" Laxus laughed, but you could she the struggle in his eyes

"Laxus stop this please," Lucy said as tears filled her vision "Stop," Lucy said as she ran towards Laxus

"Stay away from him Lucy" Loke yelled after her as she passed him but is unable to move to grab her

"This will be the dawn of a new era," Laxus said as Lucy ran closer. Lucy took hold of his hand and clutch it with both of hers as tears fell down her cheeks, she looked down to the ground sobbing and pleading

"Stop, stop this please Laxus, I don't want you to become a monster, don't create blood on your hands for me, I love you and I don't want to lose you" Lucy sobbed

Laxus looked down at the crying celestial wizard and felt his heart clench in guilt, he had become this rabid beast that tears people apart, he threatened this whole town and for what, he wasn't protecting Lucy this way, he was justing finding someone to blame and punish yet he became a person to blame. It wasn't all for Lucy, but most of it was, some of it were his built up anger about his father being kicked out of the guild and not being recognised as a single person, he hurt gramps and now he was going to die, all because of him. He might not even be able to say sorry or that he loved him before he would pass away

The golden light around Laxus began to fade away as he fell to his knees, Lucy still clutching to his hand. He held his head in shame as tears began to fall down his cheeks as he softly sobbed

* * *

**Another chapter up, next one coming soon. I'm tired going to bed. night night**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did I would have a whole series based off Laxus and his adventures with his team ft Lucy (Edited)**

**Also, review I love (yawn) reviews ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz **


	12. Banished

"Thanks to Porlyusica's help the master is going to pull through just fine, so don't worry he be back to work in no time" Erza announced to the guild who exploded in cheers and laughter

"Thank goodness, I got to admit I was beginning to get a little worried," Levy said a smile on her lips

"Oh come on Levy, it will take more than that to make the Gramps kick the bucket" Gray said

"Well he isn't as young as he used to be," Erza said joining the conversation "So any added stress to his heart could significantly affect his health, let's be on our best behaviour okay"

"aye aye sir" the crowd of Fairy tail mages shouted in unison

"Hows Lucy?" Gray asked Erza

"She's still in the infirmary, she got hurt pretty bad," Erza said and Gray frowned

"Do you guys still think it's ok to continue with the Fantasia parade, after everything that has happened," Levy asked

"But the master wants us to do it, besides it's the perfect way to cheer everybody up after all that mess" Mira-jane explained

"I can't wait to see what you all have installed for the parade," Juvia said sitting next to Gray blushing with excitement

"Yeah," Gray said, "Your gonna be in it with us little lady," Cana said joining the conversation, her cheeks red from her sixth tankard of beer, Juvia gasped in shock

"You remember right," Macao and Wakaba said in unison, both smiling with amusement.

"I am?" Juvia said confused as she leaned against the wall twirling her thumbs "But I'm so new, I didn't think I would be in the parade"

"I was expecting a little more excitement from her," Wakaba said blushing

"she looks upset" Macao added, "Isn't she the cutest," Cana said taking another swing of her beer

"Does Lucy get to be in the Parade too?" Levy asked Gray

"Unfortunately, Lucy can't because of her injuries, she said she would be okay watching and that Loke could take her place" Gray said as he pointed over to a place where Gajeel and Loke sat next to each other, Gajeel was covered in bandages, while the lion spirit sat perfectly fine and injury free next to him.

"That's so unfair, you can just hop over to the spirit world and regenerate while I'm here all bandaged up" Gajeel grumbled

"Perks of being a Celestial Spirit," Loke said smirking

Erza looked around the guild watching everyone smiling and having fun, enjoying the happy atmosphere

_It's good to see everybody getting along again, especially after being forced to fight against one another_

Footsteps could be heard entering the hall from the guild doors, everyone's laughter died down as they turned their heads to look at the figure, everyone's faces turning to shock or fear while people readied their magic and weapons. Laxus appeared through the doors his body covered in bandages. His shirt was gone and he covered himself in his fur-lined coat. His blond hair spiked up and his blueish gray eyes looked over the guild as he stood tall, the wind blowing the coat as he walked further into the guild.

"Laxus," Macao said, "What do you want" Wakaba added

"Where is the old man," Laxus asked not wanting any trouble

"We aren't telling," Jet said, "Do think you can just waltzes in here and ask to see the master" Droy said as the guild cheered in approval

"Guys stop it" Levy pleaded. "Quiet everyone" Erza shouted getting everyone's attention. "Erza," Levy said

"The Master is in the infirmary," Erza said, arms across her chest

"Are you nuts, Lucy is in there too," Jet said but Erza ignored him

Laxus walked to the stairs avoiding people's eyes but before he reached them, Loke was in front of him with an angry glare

"Leo," Laxus said looking down at the lion spirit

"I should be kicking your ass right about now for what you did," Loke said, "Lucy said to leave you alone so I won't go against her, but if you hurt her you have all of her Celestial Spirits and the Spirit King hunting you down"

"The Spirit King?" The guild whispered in amazement

"Of course," Laxus said

"It is also because I know that the old you is still in there somewhere that I still consider you a friend" Loke said stepping aside to let him through

"I am sorry I couldn't save you from Karen, Leo. I did try, so I hope you could forgive me for that" Laxus said as he continued to walk towards the infirmary, lifting his hand in a small goodbye which made Loke look at him in shock as he watched him walk away

"Alright show's over guys, lets get ready for the Fantasia Parade" Erza said and the guild cheered in celebration

* * *

In the infirmary, the Master sat next to Lucy as she rest covered in bandages, her blonde hair reminding him of his idiot of a grandson who stood behind him against the wall, as he listened to the cheers and laughter of his children.

"They are a rowdy bunch, aren't they," Laxus said as he gazed at Lucy's bandaged form sadly while listening to the cheers and shouts from the hall, Makarov signed and moved to make a stand out of his chair

"Laxus, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done," Makarov said as he stood, Laxus looked away in shame "Look me in the eyes young man" Makarov ordered and Laxus turned his head. "Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like they are part of a family. It is not something that can be owned. It is important that each member not only be loyal but also trustworthy, otherwise, no bonds will be formed and eventually the guild will fall apart. You actions have proven that you lack both of those qualities, and you threatened the lives of your comrades. That's unforgivable."

"I'm sorry Sir," Laxus said as he clenched his fist "Honestly I never meant to hurt the guild, I just wanted to protect Lucy and make the guild stronger. That illusion mage hurt Lucy and I just... I was just so angry that no one was protecting her"

"Yes, the illusion mage situation was very heartbreaking and it all happened under my nose," The Master said looking down shaking his head "I swear you are just as high strong as I am. You better try to relax or you will end up in here with me" The Master said as he come to stand a few feet in front of Laxus. "Take some time to smell the roses, if you do you will be able to see things you didn't see before" Laxus took a glance at Lucy as she slept "And you will hear things that you were never able to hear. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be"

Laxus looked down in shame

"Over the years, I have watched you grow to the man you are today" The master looked down at the floor "Where did we go wrong? What lesson did you not learn? But the past is the past, I am left now with only one choose." Laxus was breathing heavily trying to keep his tears a bay

"Laxus, you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail," Makarov said his hand in the hair by his side before turning away from him, Laxus widened his eyes as he looked at his grandfather

"I understand, Thanks for everything" Laxus whispered as he smiled "Grandpa"

The Master broke down into tears, Laxus went over to the infirmary bed that occupied Lucy. He bent over one hand on her cheek and kissed Lucy on the forehead letting his lips linger for what felt so quick yet was probably a minute.

"Don't forget me" Laxus whispered to her, before getting up and heading to the door "You take care of yourself, okay old man"

"Please just go" The Master barely managed to get out as tears flooded his vision

* * *

"NOOO! you must be joking" Evergreen yelled "Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us"

"Yeah, we are just as guilty as you are," Bixlow said confused _'Just as guilty' 'Yeah' 'We are, We are' _His babies agreed with him

"I guess the old man doesn't see it that way," Laxus said

"Well if you are leaving the guild then I am too," Evergreen said clutching her fists to her chest in anger

"Why should we stick around, if you're not going to be here," Bixlow said

"You guys can be such a pain in the neck," Laxus said, his arms crossed "I mean can't you just say goodbye and be done with it"

"I don't understand, we are at fault too so why are you taking all the blame," Freed said

"You got it all wrong my friends. you can say whatever you want, but I know you guys are more attached to this guild then I will ever be"

"If we talk to the Master maybe we can change his mind" Evergreen pleaded

"Yeah and Loke, Gray, and Natsu respect you so they will probably go with us" Bixlow explained "He loves those guys, he is sure to listen to them"

Laxus looked down at his friends with amusement "I'm going to need you guys to look over Lucy while I'm gone, Just to make sure she's safe"

Freed stepped forward before speaking "Are you really leaving?" Freed asked

Laxus picked up his bag full of supplies and began to walk way, waving his hand in the hair in a goodbye "Take care of yourselves" Laxus said as he continued to walk

"Laxus wait" Evergreen pleaded, "Hey you can't just leave us behind, what will happen to the Thunder God Tribe" Bixlow yelled after him, but he continued to walk

Evergreen removed her glasses to wipe away a stray tear as she let out a little sob, Bixlow clenched his fist "Man, I can't believe this", Freed smiled to himself as he watched Laxus walk away.

_'__I'm sure we will meet again, Laxus"_

* * *

**My eyes are watering... probably from looking at the screen for too long. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon. Sorry I was away for a while, I was in Auckland for four days for Ed Sheeran, he was amazing :) anyway back to writing**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did the recent episodes would look ****a lot brighter in color, like seriously compare the first few episodes to the recent ones you can tell the difference. (Edited)**


	13. This is Farewell

The dark night sky was lit up by many colourful fireworks, the crowd cheered in celebration as the watched the parade commence. The floats were colourful and exciting, holding many different forms like fishes, chickens and bunnies. Fairy Tail members were dressed in fabulous costumes as the happy atmosphere brought a smile to their faces. People were watching from the rooftops and balconies. Cana dressed in an orange dress that showed a lot of her cleavage, spun her magical cards around her, smiling in joy. Macao and Wakaba combined their magic that intertwined with each over to create many sparkly love hearts.

Laxus watched on from an alleyway, a small smirk on his lips

Jet was in a caterpillar costume and Droy was in a pumpkin costume. Alzack and Max were behind them but must have refused to wear a costume. Biska, Levy and Loke were in matching pink costumes (of course Loke is in a man's version), waving flags around in a synchronised routine, smiling to the crowd making the boys and girls look on in lust. Elfman was in his full take over beast form on a float with a castle being the beast while Mira Jane appeared out of a flower on top of the castle in a beautiful blue dress, her hair flowing around her. She waved to the crowd who looked on with love hearts in their eyes, she then glowed in yellow light transforming into a large pink lizard making everyone gasp. Juvia and Gray combined their magic to make a castle made of ice with water fountains, having the words Fairy Tail shine above it. Everyone looked cheerful and happy the bright colours giving off a happy aura. Erza was in armour that was white orange and gold in colour as she spun her swords around her before requiping into something more seductive looking with two machetes, spinning to the music.

The master sighed as he stood on his float looking out at the crowd. "Hey master," Gajeel said from behind him

"You're not going to be in the parade Gajeel?" Master Makarov said

"I don't like being in the spotlight"

"Well, that can't be turn. You're mister shew bee do ba" The master said, making Gajeel puff his cheeks and blush in embarrassment, before calming down and handing him a piece of paper, his arm all bandaged

"Here, this is for you," Gajeel said "Sorry it took so long, but I finally tracked down your son Master Ivan"

"Good work my boy," Master Makarov said taking the piece of paper and placing it in his pocket "I'm sorry it was so dangerous"

"No prob, I could handle it," Gajeel said "It's actually kinda fun and that guy has no idea that I'm a double agent"

Master Makarov put a hand on Gajeel's shoulders "Thank you I appreciate it. We can't let him do as he pleases" Master Makarov said seriously

"You ready Master? It about that time" A man announced, The Masters mood changed suddenly to happiness as he placed his cat hat on and he smiled down a Gajeel

"Sorry but my public needs me," Master said as he blushed slightly

* * *

Laxus was walking through the crowd bag over his shoulders

"It's the Master," some women said, "Is that really him?" A man asked, "Oh wow, he sure is wearing a fancy outfit, huh?" another said, "he's funkier than fancy" another man argued, "I like it", "Why is he acting so goofy?"

Laxus smiled looking up at the old man remembering an old memory

_'But why ant you going to be in __the Fantasia Parade this year' a young Laxus asked_

_'Because this is your big moment' Gramps said "But I'll be watching you from the sidelines'_

_'When I look into the crowd how will I find you?' Laxus asked_

_'Forget about me, today you are the star' The Master replied_

_'If you say so' Laxus said before an idea come to his head 'Oh I know, in the middle of the parade I'll do this!' Laxus shouted as he trusted his hand in the air making an L that pointed towards the sky 'You can see that right' Laxus __asked_

_'you'll raise your hand?' Master Makarov asked_

_'It's a message. When you see me holding up my hand like this, it means even if I can't see you, I'm looking your way' Laxus said cheerfully, The Master grew tears in his eyes as he looked at his grandson_

_'That's my boy' He said in a teary voice_

_'Be sure to look for it. Okay'_

The memory faded away as Laxus come back to reality, as he looked down at is hand in an L shape then looked up at his grandpa who was shaking his ass moving his tail. Laxus smiled before turning away towards the dark alleyway but stopped one last time and looked back and widened his eyes in shock. The Master held up his hand pointing towards the sky, a serious expression on his face. Laxus looked on in amazement as soon the whole guild was doing the same action. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked on, knowing that even through his bad decisions they still saw him and knew he was there. "Grandpa," he said sobbing

_'I may not be able to see you, there may be hundreds of miles between us but ill always be looking your way. I'll be watching over you forever. I promise' _The Gramps thought

_'I know, thank you grandpa' _Laxus thought as he walked away

* * *

Laxus was walking through the streets of Magnolia thinking about where he would travel to what he would do next. He froze in the middle of the road as he looked up to she Lucy and she looked pissed with her eyes murderous and her bandage covered fist clenched, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at him. Laxus was truly scared in this moment.

"Of course I'm not going to forget you, you moron" Lucy shouted angry "Why aren't you coming to say goodbye like you are meant too"

"I didn't think you wanted to see me," Laxus said looking down

"You're such an idiot, I went through all that trouble of getting you to see reason and you just up and leave without saying a word. Stop being so selfish" Lucy yelled at him

"Lucy just let me leave, I was banished that means I'm not allowed contact with any Fairy Tail members or come back to Magnolia. I just need you to move on with your life find a new adventure and have a blast. This is the last time I'm seeing you anyway" Laxus said as he stepped closer

"Laxus, I'm coming with you" Lucy pleaded, "No your not" Laxus argued, "And why not?" Lucy said defiantly

"You have dreamed about being in Fairy Tail for as long as you can remember, you are finally here and you can't just throw it all away for someone like me. You have made so many friends and gone on so many adventures and if you go with me all of that stops. You won't have your little apartment, you may never finish that book you are so protective about" Laxus smiled at this "Life is much better for you here at Fairy Tail, don't destroy that like I have"

Lucy jumped into his arms pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Laxus pulled her closer deepening the kiss further, after a while Lucy pulled away looking into Laxus' greyish blue eyes. "I'll stay, but I will never forget you Laxus I could never do that. I love you" Lucy said as tears ran down her cheeks "I love you Laxus"

"I love you too Lucy," Laxus said beginning to tear up as well as he leant in to capture her lips again, saying goodbye for possibly the last time

* * *

**This is not the end, I could never do that to you. especially with all the views hehe ;). OMG chapter thirteen, I can't believe I made it so far my other fan fictions are up to like chapter 5 or 6. Anyway, that was such a touching goodbye even though it was a short one, I couldn't make it supper romantic sorry but I tried my best, I recently got rejected so I'm kinda in a sad spot but I'm trying to be positive and you can probably guess when Laxus appears again so get ready for more amazing fight scenes apparently I'm good at writing them**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did there would be a few blonde haired blue or brown eyed babies around (Edited)**


	14. Return of Stars

_The sky was a summer blue over the __meadow, only a few clouds hovering over him, a flock of birds fly in formation while an elk drinks from the nearby river. A man with dark hair that covered his face and dark robes that exposed his chest slightly lay in the shade under a tree his hands under his head with one leg popped up. He looked up at the sky and sighed._

_"The sky above, how lonely and sorrowful it seems without you here" than man said clutching his neckless before sitting up and looking at the scenery, the elk turning to look at him staring right at him making him smirk before the elk ran away making the man sigh, just like always_

* * *

**At The Guild**

"Lisanna is that really you?" Wakaba asked pointing at the look alike of Lisanna, she nodded a small blush on her cheeks before gasping as most of the men grew into tears as they opened their arms for a hug running towards her, "Lisanna!" They said in tears before being knocked back by Elfman's fist

"Get off of her" He shouted

"I think they are just happy to see her man," Natsu said shocked, "Yeah, chill out" Happy agreed

"Oh my goodness" Mira said

"It's so great to have the guild back to how it was before," Lucy said

"Yeah no joke, it seems like they haven't got a clue about the Anima stuff," Gray said smiling

"I'm just glad to see them safe and sound," Erza said happy, smiling also

"Pretty crazy isn't it," Gajeel said in his usual tone, "so this is what it is like being in a guild" The new member Lily says

"Hey Lucy aren't you a little scared it will turn out like last time," Gray said looking at Lucy sceptically

"The Lisanna last time was an illusion mage from a guild we pissed off that also had a grudge on my family, it isn't the same Lisanna so I'm not worried. Plus the past is the past" Lucy said though once she started thinking to back then, she started to pull a frown.

"Gray! You made her upset" Natsu yelled, "Lucy, I'm so sorry" Gray apologised

"It's fine, I just miss him," Lucy said feeling down

"four months is a long time, has he not even tried to contact you," Gray asked

"No it's forbidden to contact any current Fairy Tail members," Lucy said cheering up slightly "So I don't blame him"

"Lisanna," Makarov said walking up to her in shock, "Master," Lisanna said happily, "I was so worried," Master Makarov said, "I consider those who have been raised by this guild my own children. Every parent worries about their children, and every parent has faith in their children. You can fill me in on all the details another time, same for the rest of you"

"Okay, sure thing gramps," Natsu said happily

"Today we'll all celebrate your return to Fairy Tail," Master Makarov said grinning

"Oh thank you, I just can't believe it. I've come home and I'll never leave again" Lisanna said in tears

"You can child for wherever you go, this will always be home" Makarov stared up at Lisanna "Welcome back, Lisanna dear"

"WELCOME BACK LISANNA" the guild shouted in unison erupting in cheers, Lisanna couldn't hold back her tears "Thank you master" Lisanna yelled as she pulled him into a large hug

"ahh, she tackled him," Lucy said her eyes wide in shock, "careful the master is fragile," Wendy said concerned her eyes also wide in shock

"Well get it out my child," The master said as she sobbed still hugging him "before the party begins"

* * *

Lucy finally got away from the rowdiness of the guild and made her way to the master who sat on the counter top next to Gildarts while he chugged down a beer.

"Master, I was wondering if you still had the location of Laxus," Lucy asked

"You always ask this of me but, unfortunately, he has fallen under my radar, the last place he was spotted he was leaving Fiore, I'm sorry my child," Master Makarov said with a little bit of sadness

"Oh... well thank you, master," Lucy said before turning and walking towards Gray who sat by Cana

"You just lied to her didn't you," Gildarts said towards the master

"Laxus has told me not to give the location to Lucy, he doesn't want her to go looking for him," Master said

"Laxus is such a moron, getting himself banned. He was an excellent wizard, and leaving a girl like that must have been tough" Gildarts said annoyed

"My grandson finally found love and he is not allowed to see her. I'm getting old and I wanted great-grandchildren before I died" Makarov said tears in his eyes

* * *

**At the secret ****Headquarters of the newly reformed Magic Council**

_"This is disgraceful, I have never seen so many incident reports," A middle age man with sharp teeth said_

_"It is alarming, especially since they're a result of a single guilds __indiscretions," another man said_

_"Fairy Tail, they caused many headaches for our predecessors," said another_

_"While they can be troublesome, they are not deserving of such harsh judgment, after all, we owe them for wiping out Oración Seis of the Balam Alliance," Org said going to Fairy Tails defence_

_"We owe them? That must be the most ridiculous thing I have even heard Master Org" A man said from above him_

_"I'm afraid there is no record of the Magic Council ever approving their __operation," A man said from the opposite side of the room_

_"as far as we can tell it was a simply a band of local guild acting of their own accord," another said in a raspy voice from below him_

_"and to make matters worse even though they declared war on a dark guild, their actions put them in violation of the inter-guild conflict ban treaty," another said_

_"I worry that this incident could motivate the Balam Alliance to retaliate against the official guilds," A old women's voice said_

_"I don't think there is cause for concern, the light team call themselves an alliance as well, but they were a part of a non-aggression treaty," one said as __Master Org stroked his beard as he sighed_

_"Speaking of Fairy Tail, I have another matter to bring to attention concerning a Ms Lucy Heartfilia a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild" The old women's voice said "She holds the very rare ability called Celestial Spirit Magic, there are only twelve golden keys in existence, after the murder of Layla Heartfilia - her mother she was passed down two of these golden keys and recently have reached nine. I feel that Lucy Heartfilia being only at the age seventeen, that she is too much of an inexperienced wizard so is incapable of keeping her keys safe and since she is in the Fairy Tail guild I fear something will fall upon her and the rare nine golden keys she possesses may be destroyed"_

_"Celestial Spirit Magic is rare and hard to come by, but many have heard of her dedication to her spirits, even going to an extent to say they are her friends. She would never willingly give them up to a more experienced wizard or even to us the magic council" a man said_

_"She can not refuse the magic council," the man with the sharp teeth said angrily_

_"Unfortunately, we cannot do anything on the matter of the fact that Ms Lucy Heartfilia has had an audience with the Spirit King to save one of her spirits. The Spirit King was moved by Ms Heartfilia's heart that he considers her a dear friend. So Ms Heartfilia and her spirits are under the protection of The Spirit King" Org said_

_"We will leave Ms Lucy Heartfilia alone for the moment but if problem arises then we will take action" The old women's voice announced_

_"Concerning Jellal who was captured in the Wass Wood Sea?" a man questioned_

_"We received reports that there are members of the Fairy Tail guild that have gone as far as to refer to him as one of their own," the old women's voice said_

_"That's true. Are we sure they are to be trusted?" A man with dark hair questioned_

_"Can't you see, this is a chance to assert ourselves. Let us show the other guilds we will not put up with this kind of behaviour" The man with the sharp teeth said_

_"Chairman, what do you say?" a man questioned the chairman_

_"if we are to regain the truth the old council squandered, then we must crack down on the problematic guild" Gran Doma said as he tapped his staff to the ground "Fairy Tail won't get another chance, one more incident and they are disbanded" he declared and Org sighed "What's the matter Org are you dissatisfied?"_

_"No sir" Org lied_

_"I'm amazed by your naivety, to think that you were thoroughly fooled by a projection. Do you understand how incredibly reckless it was to allow the R-system to be activated" Gran Dorm said disgustedly_

_"I do sir," Org said ashamed, "Summon them" Gran Dorm ordered_

_"Yes chairman," one of the council members said "Lahar and Doranbolt come to the council at once"_

_"We uphold sanctity of order in the magic world" The chairman shouted, "For the sanctity of order, for the sanctity of order," The other magic council members said in unison_

* * *

**At The Guild**

Lucy lifted her head in a groan, her head was so sore. She looked around to see the whole guild in a mess, tables were turned, people lay asleep all over the floor, beer tankards and dirty plates were discarded at their feet. Fairy Tail sure does love to party. She could hear some snoring and looked to the right to see Elfman, Mira, Jet, Droy and Lisanna were all cuddled up together which made her smile

'I'm so happy for Mira and Elfman, they finally got Lisanna back' Lucy thought before looking over at Natsu's sleeping form 'I bet Natsu would love to reunite with Igneel, sometimes I wonder if he ever feels sad or lonely' Lucy crouched down to look closer to Natsu's sleeping face 'you know he is quite cute when he's sleeping'

"Fi-" Natsu said in his sleep "huh?" Lucy said "Fi- fire" Natsu continued "Fire Dragon; Iron fist" Natsu said in his sleep fire coming out of his mouth almost hitting Lucy if she hadn't had backed away "Oh not, this time, Natsu" Lucy said remembering all the times he slept in her bed

* * *

_In the meadow surrounded by trees, night had fallen only having light from the moon. The man with dark hair drank greedily from the river, on his knees he looked up at the full moon, water spilling from his open mouth as it was open in amazement. Growls could be heard from beside him, he quickly turned his head realising that he was surrounded by wolves_

_"Please, you mustn't come near me" the man pleaded but the wolves continued to walk towards him threatening as they __growled, "No stay back" The man said putting up his hands in a warning "I'm not your enemy I mean you no harm", the wolves jumped at him ready to attack, time seemed to slow down for the man as his heart thumped hard in his chest, all the wild wolves fell to the floor dead as time continued on as normal_

_"I tried to warn you, I told you to stay away" __the man said as he trembled "I'm sorry" the plants around him began to wither "I don't mean to take the life of others, it as though the world is rejecting me" the trees began to rot, flowers began to wither, the birds fell out of the rotting trees dead._

_"Natsu, I hope that I will see you soon"_

* * *

**_Hello my viewers, GeorgiaTime here with another chapter of Your smile is my world. So this chapter we learned that I'm starting at the Tenrou arc, The real Lisanna is back, Laxus doesn't want Lucy to know his location in case she wants to find him, the magic council is worried about Lucy holding rare magic at a young age and is concerned about Fairy Tail's behaviour and Zeref (my cutie pie) is here to cause trouble and somehow knows Natsu. Sorry, it was a little short, I'll try to make next chapter longer._**

**_-GT_**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail if I did Lucy would be way more powerful (Edited)_**


	15. S-Class Trails Begins

_Once a year the Fairy Tail Guild holds the S-Class wizard promotion trial. A highly anticipated event for the most elite members. It ha been one week since Natsu and the others have been chosen, with partners in tow they now make their way to Tenrou Island, Fairy Tails sacred ground. Only one will be declared the victor. Who will conquer this years trail and claim the venerated title of S-class wizard?_

* * *

**Tenrou Island**

The sun was high in the sky on Tenrou Island barely any clouds in the sky, the lack of wind made the place boil in heat. The trial had just begun and Lucy and Cana still in their bikinis were way behind, they just made it out of the water and now stood outside of the caves that only had one left.

"Looks like we are dead last, I can't believe even Wendy and Mest got here before we did," Cana said looking down at the floor in shame

"Hey don't sweat it. Like they say; The best is always saved for last and that's us, we have good looks and good luck" Lucy said attempting to cheer up her friend, earning her a smile from Cana, "How about we get you that S-class rank"

"Nice to know one of us can stay chipper," Cana said nodding at the blonde wizard before they walked into the cave together

The cave was still bright even though it was underground, fireflies glowed around them in small green lights and plants grew on the walls of the cave making it look frightening

"I didn't expect a cave to be so well lit" Lucy commented

"It's properly all the spirit flies, since the island stays warm all year they multiply like rabbits" Cana explained looking around seriously

"Argh, I was just starting to relax," A voice said making the two girls jump

"Who's there?" Cana questioned looking around the cave

"If someone else is here, that means-," Lucy said as they looked up at the sign that said _'combat'_, "Our luck sucks" Lucy screamed, they looked over to see Freed and Bickslow

"Look, babies, it's Cana and Laxus' girl," Bickslow said his babies floating around him, "It's Lucy, jerk" Lucy retorted

"Sorry it looks like you won't be making it past this round," Freed said remembering back to when he faced off against Cana, Cana remembering too.

"Okay Lucy, on a scale of one to ten how screwed, are we," Cana said eyes widened in fear

"eleven, give or take a hundred," Lucy said also wide-eyed with fear, she had heard about Loke's fight with Bickslow and she heard about his power

Cana was completely helpless against Freed and Lucy's strongest spirit barely made it out alive against Bickslow and his babies

"The gate opens when one team wins and it sure ain't going to be you, two bimbos," Bickslow said, _'Bimbos, bimbos'_ one of his babies chanted

"Forgive me Cana. I can't allow you to pass this round, not now. If I am to follow Laxus' path, I must win here" Freed said glaring at Cana who took a step back scared at his determined look, before finding her courage

"Bring it on, I swear I will not let this S-class slip through my fingers a fifth time. It's all or nothing for me" Cana yelled just as determined, Bickslow smirked at this as Lucy took off her backpack preparing for battle. Freed blushed just realising the state of dress the two wizards were in

"Before we begin," Freed said firmly "would you ladies mind covering up a little" Freed complained

"Oh come on man, it's better this way. What's the problem" Bickslow said, _'bouncy, bouncy' _his babies said excited, shocking Lucy who covered up her chest

"It's distracting, please cover up," Freed said as he blushed harder, a big mistake for him Cana realised

"Oh" Cana said amused as she pulled out her cards that began to glow golden as magic coursed through them, "A little shy are we" Cana said as she cast her magical cards towards Freed spawning five bikini babes that surround Freed giving him hugs making him blush harder "Then this will make things super easy"

"What kind of vulgar sorcery is this," Freed said cheeks red as the women hugged him "Summoning bikini babes"

"Do you have any idea of the men that would kill for that power," Bickslow said jealous making Freed blush more

"Wow! that worked?" Lucy said shocked at how easy that was, "heck yeah" Cana said "I wish I knew about this weakness the last time we thought"

"Dream on," Bickslow said summoning his babies at his side "It ain't going to work on me"

"You're up Luce," Cana said as Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys, "Right," Lucy said pointing her key to the sky, shining in golden light as she summoned _"Now open gate of the maiden; Virgo" _Lucy casted as Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke wearing a bikini

"Bikini service version, for your viewing pleasure," Virgo said

"What?! Do you just have women tucked away somewhere?" Freed said freaking out his cheeks could challenge Erza's hair

"I should show my appreciation for the eye candy, say thanks, babies," Bickslow said as his babies charged towards them _'sweet'_ they all chanted

"Allow me to teach you, my tenants," Virgo said before she started to cheer... Virgo soon got hit by one of Bickslow's creepy babies, repeatedly, rendering her useless for this battle

"Come on!" Lucy said getting embarrassed, "why would you summon your maid right now" Cana complained, "I don't know, I was trying to keep with the stick," Lucy said annoyed as Bickslow's babies flew around getting ready for another attack. They flew past Lucy and Cana almost hitting them, fortunately, they dodged before they could. They kept coming at them making them dodge over and over again

"I like it when you dance for me," Bickslow said looking at the half naked busty girls lustfully "oh yeah I could watch this all day long"

"go away" Lucy complained as she huddled on the floor as the souls attacked her, "you pig" Cana said as she cast her magic cards towards the souls but they dodged easily

"that's strike two" Bickslow said, why was he counting?. "get em' babies" Bickslow said as the souls flew forth faster this time, Lucy screamed as she dodge before pulling out one of her keys

"_Open gate of the ram: Aries," _Lucy said as she cast her magic before Aries appeared in a puff of smoke looking skittish. Her pink hair was short ending at her shoulders and curling upwards slightly, her curled horns rested upon her head, she had a fluffy white collar and her fluffy white dress was tight against her body showing her curves. "What would you like me to do?" Aries said in a small voice. Lucy screamed as the souls flew by her again as she barely dodged "Anything, I don't care" Lucy said as she continued to dodge. "Anything? okay" Aries said before creating a cloud of pink fluff towards the souls making them immobile, making Bickslow also get caught in the fluff

"First bikini babes now a weird ram chick that shoots cotton candy," Bickslow said trying the move, "I'm terribly sorry" Aries apologised

"So much indecency," Freed said horrified, _"Wool Wall," _Aries said, casting a wall of pink fluff to surround the opposing team. "What is this strange sensation!?" Freed said feeling really uncomfortable "my body feels woolly and warm as if I'm being held by a fluffy cloud"

"Look, man, we all gotta go through puberty some time but can you hold off until we beat these bimbos," Bickslow said swimming in pink wool his babies chanting _'bimbos bimbos'_

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Bickslow in the chest sending him flying back, K.O. "oh yeah" Lucy said happy for the first time she got on this island, "my strategy worked, Loke told me he was weak without his babies, these bimbos just kicked your butt pal". "If it's okay Ms Lucy, I would really like to go home now, I'll see you next time," Aries said hands close to her chest frightened before she disappeared in pink smoke

"Lucy kick? How long did it take to come up with that one?" Cana joked, "stop this, I'm seriously about to reach my limit" come from a small voice of Freed before the babes surrounding him disappeared in white smoke

"you got to be kidding me, the spell already wore off?" Cana said frustrated

"how utterly degrading. Now that I'm free, you won't trap me again. Let's go" Freed said pulling out his sword

"Ahh, I think we made him mad," Lucy said scared

_"Dark Écriture: wings," _Freed said, purple wings sprouting from his back. Freed flew towards them. Cana pulled out her cards as they glowed yellow, the glowing cards charged towards Freed, but they were easily cut by his magic sword, he winged towards Cana who barely dodge falling on her back sliding away but quickly got to her feet

"Cana!" Lucy yelled worried for her friend

"it's going to take more than little scrape to tear me down," Cana said pulling out some glowing cards "here goes nothing. _The Prayer's Fountain_" Cana cast her card to the floor it glowing gold as it performed its magic. Water exploded out of the card in waves.

"it's no use," Freed said cutting through the water with his sword

"not again," Cana said worried, "water huh?" Lucy said smirking getting an idea, "No that won't work with this, its volitive magic meant for attacking. If you touch it, it could kill you!" Cana said as Lucy got closer to the water

"well you got a better idea" Lucy said putting her key inside the water as it glowed yellow _"I open thee, gate of the water barrier: Aquarius" _Lucy casted

* * *

**Hey readers sorry for the long delay, some of you may know that I have been having some medical problems so haven't been able to write, but don't worry about me I'm fine. This chapter was really hard to do, I think I'm getting worse at fight scenes, so sorry. Anyway hope you have enjoyed, please review and tell me your thoughts it really motivates me**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did they would cut down he filler arcs and get to the good ones (Edited)**


	16. Lucky Ladies

**Last Time on Your Smile Is My World**

_"Looks like we are dead last, I can't believe even Wendy and Mest got here before we did," Cana said looking down at the floor in shame_

_"Hey don't sweat it. Like they say; The best is always saved for last and that's us, we have good looks and good luck" Lucy said_

_"Argh, I was just starting to relax," A voice said making the two girls jump_

_"Who's there?" Cana questioned looking around the cave_

_Cana was completely helpless against Freed and Lucy's strongest spirit barely made it out alive against Bickslow and his babies_

_"What kind of vulgar sorcery is this," Freed said cheeks red as the women hugged him "Summoning bikini babes"_

_"LUCY KICK!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Bickslow in the chest sending him flying back, K.O._

_"water huh?" Lucy said smirking getting an idea_

* * *

"I open thee, gate of the water barrier: Aquarius" I casted loudly my key surrounding in golden light, Aquarius appearing before us, a dark blue bikini over her chest with a large blue scaly tail, wrists and forearms bearing golden bracelets and a dark blue choker around her neck with her straight long blue hair falling down her back

"another bikini babe" Freed complained blushing while Aquarius gave a hateful glare towards me

"He's distracted take him out quick," I said hopeful, Aquarius gave a tsk while hardening her glare. If looks could kill I would be dead by now. Aquarius struck the two bimbos on the back of the head with her water vase angry, "ow, that hurt. Do you have sponge for brain, look he's the enemy" I said angrily pointing at Freed

"Every time I see you, you're wearing less and less. Ha, little Lucy thinks she can seduce a man, huh? Good luck with that scrawny broad" Aquarius said smirking, trying to get a rise out of me but Cana got in her face instead

"you looking to get battered and deep fried" Cana said eyes wide in a hateful glare while Aquarius made a tsk noise glaring at Cana in return

"I'm staying out of this," I said my hands up in defense

"can you not tell the difference between friend and enemies," Cana said holding her arm in an attempt to not punch the spirit

"every woman alive is my enemy, idiot. You think your hot stuff just because you let your juggles out to jiggle" Aquarius said in a matter of fact tone, arms crossed glaring down at the card mage and I let out a nervous shriek. "Wow I didn't know girls were so desperate these days, poor thing you'll never land a man that way"

"I bet you settled on the first ugly merman that showed you his trident, it must be ruff when your twenty thousand leagues of pure skank," Cana said her rebuttal with fire

"rummy wrench," Aquarius said bitchily

"fishy sea beast," Cana said annoyed

"maybe I should try to separate them, no I'll just stay here," I said thinking of intervening but I really didn't want to get involved

"I'd love to chat more, but I have to meet my boyfriend," Aquarius said pointing her look at me when she said that

"would you quit bragging about it" I yelled frustrated and then Aquarius was gone in an off of white smoke "Argh, why do I even use her"

"not that this hasn't been amusing but if you're done," said the serious tone of Freed from behind us

"argh forgot about him," Cana said getting into fighting stance, "I'm all out of ideas," I said trying to get my mind to think

"fine I'll just use this again," Cana said pulling out the bikini babe card, "This is Freed we are talking about, he won't fall for the same trick twice," I said, but Cana had already used the card, three bikini babes appearing around Freed in white smoke

"Not this again," Freed said blushing lightly

"are you freaking kidding me," I said in disbelief

~Ten Minutes Later~

"We beat him," Cana said in disbelief looking down at Freed's unconscious body, mouth wide open in shock

"Hey look, the gate to the next round is wide open," I said pointing to the iron gate

"You know what this means?" Cana said looking towards me excited

"That we rock," I said as we clapped hands a smile on my face

"S-Class rank here I come," Cana said as we ran out of the cave towards the next round leaving two unconscious Thunder God Tribe members behind

**~Some time later~**

Bickslow groaned as he began to gain his senses, he moved to sit up to see Freed lying on the floor across the cave from him. Bickslow moved off the cold hard ground to sit up beginning to speak to him

"are you sure this was for the best?" He asked him knowing he was awake "you lost S-Class" He finished turning to see Freed sitting up also

"I'm sure, If it had been anyone else I would have given the fight my all but I feel like we owe Lucy a debt of sorts, for giving Laxus the chance to have someone to truly care about"

"And Laxus would have beat us crazy if we harmed her. We put on a killer show but, to be honest, I think you got the better end of the deal" Bickslow said to his comrade, jealousy rising out of him in waves

"perhaps" Freed muttered

"I am surprised, I mean weren't dead set on following in Laxus' footsteps," Bickslow said smirking

"I'll like to, but that's not what is most important to me, being in Fairy Tail is all that matters. Besides I have no doubts that Laxus will return one day weather for Lucy or to return to Fairy Tail" Freed said looking off to the distance imagining Laxus' return with a shine in his eyes and a smile across his lips

"I can't believe it, those girls hit the jackpot. What are the odds that they would run into us. I guess they are pretty lucky after all" Bickslow said smirking thinking of the outcome if it had been anyone else

**~Lucy and Cana~**

We managed to make it to the meeting point, it was surrounded in deep forests and sitting on a boulder was Gajeel and Levy, I am glad that my blue headed friend managed the first round but looking at Gajeel's grumpy expression they must have got the scenic route, while Natsu was off to the side sulking for some strange reason. We begin to chat for a while when I see two figures exiting a cave

"Gray, Loke," I say cheerfully as I spot them emerging from the dark caves, "I thought you guys would have no problem making it past the first round"

"Nice work," Cana said "congratulations"

"See, we were lucky to get the serenity route," Levy said looking up at Gajeel's face smiling

"Lucky? But I didn't get to beat up a single person" Gajeel yelled in frustration which made Levy giggle

"wow, we were the only ones that managed to clear the first round?" Gray said confused at the lack of people

"Huh, where's Natsu?" Loke said looking around

"he's sitting right over there," Happy said pointing to the sulking Natsu who's back was turned to them

"he seems kinda down," Gray said concerned for his Nakama

"what happened to him," Loke said pouting as he looked at Natsu surrounded in the sad aura

"it's a long story," Happy said shrugging

"Alright, I believe all our winners are here now," Master said coming into the view wearing his vacation attire made up of a colorful shirt, shorts and flip-flops

"oh yeah" Lucy confirmed

"well, in that case, these are the results so far," Master said pausing for effect "Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in combat. Nicely done ladies"

"They beat Freed! How?" Gray yelled in shock

"Natsu and Happy surmounted the obstacle known as Gildarts. Good Job" Master continued

"No Way! Those two?" Gray said shocked yet again

"Yeah but I didn't really do much of anything," Happy said cheerfully

"Levy and Gajeel chose the serenity route. Well aren't you lucky" Master said happily

"Well, I think it's sucky!" Gajeel complained as Levy smiled in excitement feeling truly lucky

"Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy and combat. Way to go boys" Master continued while Gray looked at the others in frustration

"Juvia didn't even make it through the first round" Gray was quick to say while Master whaled in despair, "what's with the creepy look on your face gramps"

"unfortunately, luck was not on Juvia and Lisanna's side today, their route led to whom who knows no mercy," Master said in sorrow thinking about it

"oh, that sucks" Gray said thinking about the red-headed mess to be reckoned with

"Elfman and Evergreen aren't here. What do you think happened to them" I said to Cana

"Well by the process of elimination, the only other route..." Cana said, but both me and her tensing up realizing all that was left was... "Mira-Jane," we both said in unison

"I feel sorry for them," Levy said looking into her lap in fear

"I could take her, but those two had no chance," Gajeel said smugly

"don't count us out yet" They heard a voice in the distance as they came closer revealing a bet up Evergreen supporting a more bet up Elfman "didn't think I could beat my big sis, did ya?"

"guess who's moving on to round two," Evergreen said smugly

"My word" Master muttered, "how the heck did you bet Mira?" Happy questioned as the two tensed up

"A- a man doesn't talk about his ways" Elfman muttered under his breath

"Let's just say we took full advantage of catching her off guard," Evergreen said vaguely, very suspicious

"ahem, back to the trial," Master said getting their attention "as it stands there are five teams left, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy and Elfman and Evergreen, Congratulations on passing the first round. Now that everyone's here let us move on to the second round"

"Natsu, I hate to see you down in the dumps like this," Happy said walking closer to his friend, who's head was in his hands as he stared at the ground

"I'm not," Natsu said "I"m just doing some thinking"

"YOU'RE THINKING" Happy screamed in panic "You never do that! Be careful you might hurt yourself"

"Jeez, how little do you think of him happy," I said looking disappointed at the blue exceed

_'I'll take you on again anytime,_

_now go become an S-Class wizard,_

_you hear me' Natsu thought about Gildart's words and smirked to himself_

_"I'll do my best, you'll see"_ Natsu muttered to himself before standing up

"Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman. Only one of us is going to be an S-Class wizard and that's me" Natsu said pointing towards them with a serious expression

"Yeah right, there is no way I'm losing to you," Gray said seriously while Cana smirked

"Not going to happen," Levy said also getting serious

"Challenge accepted, cause I'm a real man baby," Elfman said smirking

"Oh yeah. I'm all fired up now" Natsu said, "aye sir" Happy said behind him

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you an S-Class wizard Cana," I said looking up at my comrade happily

"Better hope you don't fight me because I'm not going easy on ya," Loke said giving his master a proud look while see looked grimly at him

"Big talk for a bunch of wimps," Gajeel said with a smirk back to back with Levy

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME" Elfman yelled his pride threatened before flinching in pain at his injuries

"Come on Elfman pull yourself together," Evergreen said before flinching in pain also

"well now we know who is not going to make S-Class," Gray said looking at the pair smirking

"Listen, I'm about to give instructions for the second part," Master said quieting everyone down **"The next stage of the S-Class trials starts now"**

* * *

**SORRY**

**it's been so long and I had this story written and I forgot to publish it because I was dumb though it was published on wattpad and not here. Don't kill me, please! I'll have the next story up in like a few minutes**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did Loke would be my husband along with Z****eref, Laxus and maybe Gray too, but I'd have to compete with Juvia (Edited)**


	17. Black Wizard

**Last Time on Your Smile Is My World**

_"S-Class rank here I come," Cana said as we ran out of the cave towards the next round leaving two unconscious thunder tribe members behind_

_"And Laxus would have beat us crazy if we harmed her. We put on a killer show but, to be honest, I think you got the better end of the deal" Bickslow said to his comrade jealous_

_"Elfman and Evergreen aren't here. What do you think happened to them" I said to Cana _

_"Well by the process of elimination, the only other route..." Cana said but both me and her tensing up realising all that was left was... "Mira-Jane," we both said in unison _

_"Listen, I'm about to give instructions for the second part" Master said quieting everyone down **"The next stage of the S-Class trials starts now"**_

* * *

Cana and I were running away from a giant boar, when the large boar was about to attack us and we jumped away from the giant hoofs and quickly got separated. I fell down the bank of the forest and landed in a clearing. I felted a pain go through my thigh and flinched when I moved to get up and check my surroundings. The clearing was bright with the sun's gaze and was surrounded by forest making it look peaceful and serene.

"Cana!" I called out but I couldn't see her or hear her call back

I quickly got to my feet and saw I bruised one side of my legs, I called Cana's name again and saw a figure coming out of the forest across from me

"Cana is that you?" I said but as the figure came closer, it was a man with black hair and strange robes. He looked up surprised and walked a few steps closer, his mouth open in awe.

"Layla?" He said quietly and tears began to bridge his eyes, I looked confused and he quickly looked down, "No, that's not possible. Layla died years ago, you must be Lucy" He said in a quiet voice and I struggled to hear him

"Look, I don't know who you are but you are not a part of our guild and this island is Fairy Tail only. I don't know what you want but please leave the island"

"I apologise, I did not realise this island belonged to a guild," He said looking down sadly

"What's your name?" I said taking a step closer but he seemed startled and put his hand up to stop me

"Stay back," He said, "I don't want to hurt you, you are a valuable piece in the game but you're not strong enough yet"

"How did you know my mum and what game?" I asked confused and scared, this guy seemed dangerous and no one was nearby to help

"You will find out when the time comes but just please stay back," He said sadly, "I'll leave the island peacefully"

"But-" I said but stopped as he cried out in pain, he put his hands on his head and he started to shake

"No-" He said desperately "Here it comes" he closed his eyes as pain washed over him. He looked down at the ground as the world spun around him _"I only bring death, I can't stop it"_. The falling leaves around him began to turn to dust and a black mist surrounded him as he groaned

The dark mist grew and grew, everything that touched it turned to dust and the plants withered away. The magic power was going to hit me and I had no time to react.

"Get down," A voice said in the distance and next thing I was being pulled down by Natsu, the black plague like mist missing us but left the ground dead and dry

Ants looked up to glare at the dark figure as the man looked at him in shock, tears began to flow down his cheeks as he held his gaze

"You-" He whispered "Natsu"

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled confused before turning angry "You better answer me or else!"

"Natsu, what happened?" I said gratefully but groaned at his weight "But can you get off me, your heavy"

"Natsu" the man repeated making Natsu growl

"Natsu! Did you need to make the bushes stinkier or are we going to the top?" Happy said flying into the scene

"there is definitely a stink here but I'm not the one you should be blaming for it" Natsu said clenched fists as I stood back up

"Oh my Natsu, how did all the trees die?" Happy said oblivious

"It's not just the trees, everything is withered" I commented "everything but us"

The man looked down in shame, tears filling his eyes. Natsu looked at the man angrily

"This guy did all that damage?" happy commented, "he's no ordinary wizard," I said shivering in fear "but I don't think he means harm, I mean he's crying"

"look pal, this island is off limits to anyone not in the Fairy Tail guild. So keep your freaky death cloud out of our trial" Natsu said angrily

"You've grown so much," the man said his head down in shame, this made Natsu confused "I've missed you, Natsu"

Natsu exploded in rage jumping up and hitting him to the ground, "tell me who you are or I'll hit harder"

'I see nothing has changed, nothing at all' the man thought as he easily landed in a crouched position 'you still can't break me'

"you better tell me who you are, buddy. I won't be asking again," Natsu said

'when will this mindless destruction end? I don't want to kill anymore and the two people who can stop me aren't strong enough' tears flooded out of his eyes 'how long must I wait?'

He could feel it happen again as he clenched his head in pain "Run!" he said "Now!" as the black mist appeared again

"What the?" Happy said, "It's that black mist again," I said "it drains the life force of everything it touches"

"Natsu!" Happy yelled

"Get out of here right now!" Natsu yelled motioning them to move as the dark wizard screamed in pain, the dark mist grew larger and larger and Natsu tried to run away but the mist caught him

"No!" Happy said going after him butI pulled him into my arms and continued to run

"He'll be fine happy," I said as we dived away, the mist stopping. The trees began to turn to ash and a grey cloud covered Natsu

"Argh," Natsu said in pain and coughing "well that sucked"

"Your alive" Happy said happily

"Yeah but what about him, he looked like he lost control," Natsu said

"He's gone," I said worried as a tree fell over, what did he mean by me not being strong enough? He knew my mother and what did he mean by 'game'? "Natsu! What happened to your scarf?" Happy said

Natsu looked down to see his once white scarf completely black, he was shocked and grew angry as he bunched it in his hand, "He'll pay for this, next time I see that punk he is getting a fiery kick to the face"

**~(Elsewhere)~**

"Think you can scare me, well you got another thing coming," Gajeel said angrily as he punched the monster with his iron fist

Levy looked on grumpily, Gajeel is only ever looking for a fight

"I don't understand this stupid trial, how does picking a route or finding a grave prove your strength," Gajeel said annoyed after he finished off that monster and now continued to walk with Levy

"Will you shut up!" Levy said angrily she was sick of his constant whining

"I only came to this island to get the chance to beat up Erza or Salamander. Walking through caves and beating up lizards is not what I call time well spent" Gajeel continued to whine

"Ohh, so it wasn't to help me get S-Class?" Levy said in frustration

"Huh? Why are you getting all bent out of shape short stuff" He said confused

"You just said the only reason you are here is to beat up our friends, you don't seem to care about me at all," Levy said as she looked up angrily at him "I'm right aren't I?"

"Oh, is someone feeling left out?" Gajeel said as he patted Levy's head repeatedly "So you want to get my attention, is that it half-pint. In that case, all you have to do is get stronger to actually be a challenge for me"

Levy's lips began to tremble as she heard those words, "so what you're saying is; I'll never be up for the task 'cause I'm too weak" see quietly said to herself but her sadness soon turned to rage

"Not that this isn't fun but you have more im-" Gajeel was cut short when a red bag hit him in the face and he fell over

"Fine! Who needs you, you iron-hearted jerk!" Levy said as she ran into the forest ahead leaving a very hurt Gajeel behind

"what just happened?" He whispered in pain and shock

'What is with him? I was just thinking he was a nice guy until this' flashed backs of the moment he said he wanted to be her partner 'But he's not, he's just arrogant and selfish' but then flashes of the Fantasia Parade entered her mind when we were trapped in the guild and he said that the illusion mage threatened her and that she didn't deserve to die

Levy stopped running trying to wipe away her falling tears, Gajeel saved Levy from Laxus's out of control lightning. 'I hate him!' but did she mean it? A noise could be heard from the bushes behind her

"Go away Ga-" Levy stopped her sentence short when two figures appeared out of the bush, people she did not recognise!

The one with large armour pulled out his sword, slicing into he air making Levy fall over in surprise hair falling down her face as her headband fell to the ground

"I don't think these are island critters!" Levy said thinking out loud

The other guy with a head like a chicken pulled Levy by her arms and kept her in place, Levy screamed and staged but it did no help

"First catch of the day," The one with the sword said grinning as he lifted it up in the air ready to strike. Levy screamed as he stuck down but his sword never meet flesh but it meet iron instead and Levy felt the chicken head let her go as an iron club meet his face

Levy looked up to see Gajeel and felt relief wash over her, "It's tough to keep track of you when you ran off on your own kid!" Gajeel said keeping his eyes on the enemy and levy looked down in shame as tears were still in the corner of her eyes, "Seriously don't leave my side again" Gajeel said seriously as he glared at the enemy

Levy as she raised her head to look up at him a blush on her cheeks and soon nodded and smiled up at him, raising to her feet to help deal with the threatening enemy

"So, who are your new pals?" Gajeel questioned as they faced back to back

"They aren't any friends of mine," Levy said as she looked at an ugly looking chicken but then looked at their guild marks impeded in their armour and skin "Grimoire Heart? I don't understand why anyone from a dark guild would be here"

"The old man's more creative than I thought if he made these guys apart of the trial," Gajeel said smirking ready for a fight

"Master wouldn't do that. My guess is they snuck onto the island to cause trouble" Levy said giving a scared glance towards her partner

"Whatever, I don't care as long as I get to beat someone up. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's cleaning up messes like this" Gajeel said and intensified his glare "Dealing with the unexpected is a more important skill than fighting, if you can't adapt then you don't deserve to get to S-Class"

"But they're in the most powerful dark guild there is. It's the head of the Balam Alliance, we are not even allowed to fight them without the approval of the council" Levy said and the ugly brown goat looking man laughed

"That's the problem with being in an official guild, what's the point of joining if you're going to be restricted by rules," The big man said with a deep harsh voice

"That's no way to fight a war if you ask me, bock-bock-bock-ba-gouk" The chicken spoke with a higher pitched voice, clucking at the end.

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Gajeel asked sarcastically

"Who are you guys? What are you doing on Tenrou Island?" Levy asked scared but acting tough

"We're a bunch of passionate hunters looking for the ultimate pray. I'm Yomazu" The armoured man said with his deep voice

"And I'm his partner, Kawazu" The chicken clucked

"What's this ultimate pray you're looking for?" Gajeel asked

"I'm so glad you asked," The armoured man said and he sliced words through the air using a kind of solid script, casting the words 'Roar', in which Levy and Gajeel covered their ears in hurt at our loud it was

"Ow my ears," Levy said in pain

"Our pray is every member of Fairy Tail!" He yelled over the roar

* * *

_The first battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart is set but their declaration of war is only a footnote in their plans to find the Black Wizard, Zeref. What are their ultimate objective and will Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail be able to stop them?_

_The hopes and dreams of the S-Class promotion trial participants are soon to be disrupted by the merciless tides of war. Who will emerge victoriously and who will call Tenrou Island their grave. Good and evil face off in a battle surround the legendary Black Wizard Zeref. The ultimate showdown is about to begin._

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**Here you go chapter 17 WOOHOO! I see a big 2 0 coming around the corner soon and hopefully, Laxus will arrive by then, I miss him just as much as you guys. I'm going to be time skipping through this arc to Laxus' part as most of it is just a waste of time because it's not important to my story so ill do that. BTW Zeref and Lucy are not going to get romantically involved, even though I do ship them it's not a part of the story (I'll save it for a different story) so don't ask for or think it's happening because it's not. LALU ALL THE WAY!**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail If I did I wouldn't be in this hellhole called school**

**Review, they help me write and is good motivation! (Edited)**


	18. Iron Heart

**Last Time on Your Smile is my World...**

_"Layla?" He said quietly and tears began to bridge his eyes, I looked confused and he quickly looked down, "No, that's not possible. Layla died years ago, you must be Lucy" He said in a quiet voice and I struggled to hear him_

_"You've grown so much," the man said his head down in shame, this made Natsu confused "I've missed you, Natsu"_

_"Get out of here right now!" Natsu yelled motioning them to move as the dark wizard screamed in pain, the dark mist grew larger and larger and Natsu tried to run away, but the mist caught him_

_"He's gone," I said worriedly as a tree fell over, what did he mean by me not being strong enough? He knew my mother and what did he mean by 'game'? _

_Gajeel was cut short when a red bag hit him in the face and he fell over_

_"Fine! Who needs you, you iron-hearted jerk!" Levy said as she ran into the forest ahead leaving a very hurt Gajeel behind_

_"So, who are your new pals?" Gajeel questioned as they faced back to back_

_"They aren't any friends of mine," Levy said as she looked at an ugly looking chicken but then looked at their guild marks impeded in their armor and skin "Grimoire Heart? I don't understand why anyone from a dark guild would be here"_

_"Our pray is every member of Fairy Tail!" He yelled over the roar_

* * *

Natsu and Happy were making their way across a rocky terrain, the sun high and bright in the sky, wind blowing in their faces and blue ocean waves crashing against the shore.

"What are you doing Natsu? I thought we were gonna go to the top" Happy said flying behind him exhausted

"There is something I gotta do first little buddy," Natsu said running as fast as he could, his once white now black scarf having around his neck. "I gotta find that teary eyed jerk that messed up the scarf that Igneel gave me and really give him something to cry about"

"How are we going to look for him and Mavis's grave at the same time. It would be a lot easier if we just picked one" Happy whined

"but it would be way faster to do them both at once" Natsu said expressing his very incorrect logic

"I don't think it's gonna work that way" Happy said "Not to mention we left Lucy to fend for herself and if we run into her again she will be very angry"

* * *

**~Levy and Gajeel~**

A dark aura filled the field as the animal man held his sword, Levy flinched in pain as she lay on the forest floor the eggs doing a number on her and Gajeel clutched his side in pain by the forced and sharpness of the blade that cut through his iron scales.

"Now my dark sword technique," The animal man said darkly and Levy struggled to get up

"No please stop!" Levy screamed trying to save Gajeel

"Narugami," The man said and Gajeel widen his eyes in fear, the man repeating the word over and over creating an estimated attack and he flashed forward cutting though Gajeel and he fell over in pain. His iron-scaled skin fading away and he screamed in pain.

"Gajeel" Levy scream in worry as she watched from across the field as he fell onto his back clutching his side. "Gajeel" she repeated in disbelief 'have these two dark mages managed to defeat him?'

"If the rest of the guild is as weak as these two, we may as dispose of them all before the main force arrives," The animal man said

"These take em' all down" The chicken one finished and Gajeel grabbed the surface below him to pull himself up as he clutched his side in pain

"There's more of you scumbags?" Gajeel asked softly as he was weak

"This one's still clucking away," The chicken said

"Haha, we are just the Reconazen team. The rest of Grimoire Heart will be arriving shortly" The animal said making Gajeel eyes widen in surprise, this situation was more dangerous than he had thought.

"What? the rest of the guild." Levy said tears flowing to the surface

"Levy. Run" Gajeel said roughly through his pain "This isn't just going to be some simple little fight. It will be worse than be can imagine"

"But, I can't just leave you," Levy said worriedly as she cried

**"Get out of here!" **Gajeel yelled in frustration "You got to tell the others what is going on. I'll be okay"

Levy couldn't process what was happening, a dark guild was going to overrun the island. Gajeel was badly hurt and he was asking her to run and tell the others.

"I can handle these guys, so move it." Gajeel said trying to get her as far away from here as possible and Levy finally understood and began to run into the forest

"You're not going anywhere," The animal said as he pulled out his sword but grunted as Gajeel turned his fist into an iron club and punched him hard in the stomach as the girl ran.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked him as she ran

"What did I just tell you, Levy, now get moving," Gajeel said using her name for the first time, a pink light from in front of him almost blinded him but it soon dispersed to form a black of iron, "What? That's iron!" Gajeel said confused before it landed right in front of him almost crushing his nose.

Levy cried as she used to last of her magic to form that iron as she ran away from the scene but held hope in her heart as she thought to herself, 'Stay strong! Please!'

Gajeel chowed down the iron in large bites, replenishing his strength while the two dark guild thugs talked. "How unfortunate, we let the little girl escape," The animal said, "That one has got quite a bit of pluck. Hunting her down will be even more fun" The chicken said but was interrupted when Gajeel slammed his fist down onto the forest floor.

"You think you want to go to war with Fairy Tail, do ya?" Gajeel said in a raspy voice as he crouched

'He has the strength to stand' The animal thought to himself

"I did too way back when" Gajeel said standing to his feet as he remembered that day

_'Messing with fairy tail is the biggest mistake you've made' Natsu said, hands in a ball of fire and eyes a devils red_

"Hehe he, Are you ready?" Gajeel said ready to fight, his eyes glaring into the enemy as a dark aura surrounded him, "You're about to find out how badly you screwed up"

* * *

_"Levy!" a voice said off in the distance "Wake up!" or was it really close_

Levy opened her eyes to look at the sight of her friends, Erza and Juvia shaking her awake.

"How did you manage to get such awful injuries?" Juvia asked worriedly

"It's you," Levy said with tears in her eyes as Erza lifted her into a sitting position "Thank goodness"

"My word, what happened to you?" Erza asked concerned for her friend

"We're in trouble and he needs help!" Levy warned

* * *

I moaned in pain as the blade running through his iron pierced deeper and as it cracked under the pressure. Taking on Fairy Tail like this. These idiots are just as thick headed as I was. It reminded me of that day, the day I changed my path and went out of the shadows and the man that helped me to achieve it.

**~Flashback~**

_Gajeel was once a part of a small less friendly guild called Phantom Lord. They succeeded in destroying the Fairy Tail guild hall and even taking Lucy prisoner. They came very close to wiping out Fairy Tail forever. Luckily they were defeated in the nick of time and the guild was disbanded. The wizards that were once part of that band of hooligans went __their separate ways and began new lives elsewhere. However..._

_Gajeel sat on top of a fallen iron pillar, he chewed on a piece of iron that made clunking sounds. The aftermath of the fight against Fairy Tail left his clothes torn and battered and him in a bad mood. Footsteps sounded from behind heading towards him, but he didn't bother, he could crush them in an instant for disturbing him._

_"Hey there," A familiar voice said and I jumped in surprise and a small fear flowed through me. I looked behind my shoulder to see the master of Fairy Tail and I was surprised to see him._

_"You're Master Makarov," I said in fear thinking of all the reasons this man would be here right now, the old man gave a small wave and giggle which gave a friendly vibe, in a meaning which meant no harm. I turned back around and sighed, "So did you come here to gloat."_

_Makarov tried to climb the iron scraps tower which much difficulty with his small size, "What a nice hello indeed, Not big on manners are you," __The 3rd Master joked "Your friend Juvia is the newest member of out guild"_

_"You kidding me," I said turning around to face him in disbelief_

_"No sir, she was very concerned over your well-being after all that had happened," The old man said truthfully_

_"That chick has rain for brains," I said before chucking the scrap of iron I was just eating across the room, "What is she thinking?"_

_"Have you figured out what your next move is?" The Master asked_

_"My next move? I don't know just yet. Keeping my options open I guess" I said honestly and Makarov signed_

_"I have another question for you," Makarov said looking down_

_"So, shot," I said, a way of saying to continue and ask his question_

_"When you reflect on it, what would you say were your own reasons for going to war with Fairy Tail? What did being part of Phantom Lord mean to you? For that matter, what did the idea of a guild mean to you? What do you want to do with the powers you possess?" Makarov asked, talk about pushy._

_"You sure got a lot of questions old man," I said looking at the wall, that wasn't one question that was a dozen._

_"They'll all the same, what kind of man do you tell yourself you are and is that man the same person that lives inside your heart? If Jose asks it of you, would you take a life for him? Is his power absolute? Is his wish your every command?" Makarov paused and thought for a second "If that's that case, then you are nothing more than his puppet but I don't get that impression from you Gajeel. You're not mindless"_

_"Will you quit blabbering your gums and get lost already," I said trying to ignore his words_

_"There's no reason to give up and __plunge into the darkness," The old man said making me think, "Come with us. Join the Fairy Tail guild"_

_"Are you crazy," I said with disbelief, facing Makarov again "Why in the heck would I ever want to do that"_

_"There is great value in the time spent in someone's own company but a lifetime spent in complete isolation is a fate no one should injure," Makarov said wisely with his age clearly visible in his voice_

_"You know I'm the one who trashed your guild hall, right?" I said a hint of remorse in my voice_

_"Oh, I know. We'll rebuild it" Makarov said knowing full well the extent of the damage, he has to pay for it after all. Oh, the paperwork._

_"I'm also the one who hurt your three little friends and tortured the other one," I said, thinking back to that day like I have been for the past few days_

_"I know" The old man said with anger in his voice and I could feel his angry glare on the back of my head if looks could kill I would be deep in the depths of hell, "A despicable act that I will never completely forgive but for me, letting a young man fall into darkness when I know I could have done something to prevent it. Is something, even more, unforgivable"_

_I felt tears in his eyes as he heard these words, my actions couldn't be fully forgiven yet this man was offering me a place to call home. He must be crazy if he wants me in his guild, the members could never forgive me. No one would ever want me. The old man held out his hand, a gentle gesture and I looked up at him in shock._

_"I cannot guarantee total salvation. I can merely point you down a path out of the shadows. Will you choose to walk that path or forgo it and remand where you are" the old man said_

_"I... will," I said taking his hand_

The path I took that day has led me to this point and I'm glad to say that I like it, I want to continue to grow with this guild, this family. The path of darkness is no longer visible for me and I can only see the sun. Though if anyone asked, I would probably deny everything I'm thinking right now. I mean, I'm a good man, but I have a reputation to hold, not to mention my dignity.

The sword shattered my iron fist and I held the sword in a death grip as he looked surprised as I pulled the sword closer, he wouldn't let go of it.

"I will not be defeated. Not gonna happen, I'm not losing to scum like you" I said as I started to bend the end of his sword "Because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard" I said will all my iron heart as I broke his katana, one-half of the sword in my hand as he fell backward.

"No! Not my katana" The hog dude said in disbelief as I started to eat the broken piece in my hand. Yummy. "My soul is in that blade"

I continued to chew and chew until the whole blade was gone and it gave me strength with each bite and I fisted my hands together as a green aura surrounded me.

_"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karmic Demon Iron God Sword," _I said as a 50 feet iron blade grew into the air and I slashed forward, hitting him very hard and creating debris all the way to the shore.

Once I knew they were both defeated I felt myself fall to the floor, I was beaten but I could still hear footsteps. If there was more, they have another thing coming but they were all small and light on their feet. I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

Levy

Please say you are safe if anything happened to her...

"What happened here," Erza said looking around at the debris and fallen opponents

"Ah there he is," Juvia said and I heard Levy's footsteps running towards me

"Gajeel, oh please tell me you are okay," Levy said with a worried and scared voice as she kneeled next to me and I grunted while trying to laugh

"Told you I could handle those chumps by myself didn't I," I said hoarsely and I opened my eyes to look at her, he blue hair was down and her eyes were filled with worry. I'm so glad she's safe and unharmed, she looks a little dirty though

"Yeah you did," Levy said tears falling down her cheeks before her eyes filled with fear as a laugh was heard in the distant

"You fools don't stand a chance, our man fighting force is right on my heals. Wizards who's power far exceed my own. They are known as The Seven Kin of Purgatory" the hog ass said as he continued laughing

"The Seven Kin are coming," Juvia said seeming to know who they are and Levy gasped in shock

"We must put the trail on hold," Erza said seriously as she requipped a magical flare gun into her hand, she activated it and shot it into the air "Right now prepare for battle! Condition Red. We shall intercept them at once"

* * *

"What? An enemy attack. Who dares invade our sacred ground" Makarov questions to himself

"A red flare" Lucy whispered to herself "I have to find the others and quick"

"Do you know what that means," Loke asked Gray not too far from Cana who wondered aimlessly

"Enemy sited" Gray stated

"But what about the S-Class trial?" Elfman asked Evergreen

"Obviously it will have to be put on hold for now" Evergreen stated annoyed at the interruption

"Argh, I bet it has something to do with him," Natsu said annoyed thinking back to the man from earlier "That big cry baby"

"Nah I don't think so, a red flare means an enemy is on the way. There must be someone else on the way" Happy said

"Well whoever it is, they're looking for a fight so I say we give them what they come here for, that will teach them not to mess with us," Natsu said, like his usual self

"Aye, sir!" Happy said before thinking "If it's an enemy then we shouldn't have left Lucy back there, she could be in trouble"

"Lucy will be fine, she's strong"

"Dammit, why does this have to happen now!" Cana yelled in frustration "and dammit Lucy! Where are you?"

"Will you stop yelling," Gray said coming out of a nearby bush

"Everyone feels the same way you do," Loke said popping out just behind him

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Cana asked

"Well we were going to-" Loke started but Gray covered his mouth

"Just a coincidence I guess," Gray said and uncovered his partners mouth when he got the point "right now we should focus on the approaching enemy"

"Where's my master?" Loke asked seriously wanting to know since they had been high-tailing them because Lucy could figure this whole challenge out with her smarts

"Lucy! We got separated a while back when we almost got clawed to death by a giant hog, haven't seen her since." Cana said

"What? Lucy is alone in this forest and an enemy is getting ready to attack at any moment" Loke said worried for his celestial wizard

"Well I apologize for losing your owner lion cub but I'm sure she's fine, she's smart," Cana said a lot harsher than she wanted it to come out

"Cana!" Gray said shocked that Cana would be so rude to Loke

"Whatever" Cana ignored them

"Well, I'm going to look for her, you now since she's my friend!" Loke yelled turning around and walking into the forest, he could sense her magic that way.

"Loke!" Gray yelled after him, but he was already gone. "What's up with you!" Gray asked Cana since he seemed to be in such a bad mood

"Nothing, let's go to the meeting point," Cana said turning in the other direction and walking into the forest with Gray hot on her heels "I want to know what the hell is going on"

Erza glowed a bright yellow as she requiped into her normal attire, of course, that attire being armor.

"So now what? What do you think we should do?" Julia asked her S-Class mage friend

"First thing we need to do is locate Mist and Wendy, I'm afraid they may be lost and are unable to find our base camp," Ezra said turning around when Levy carrying Gajeel walked behind them

"I'll take Gajeel and meet you there in a bit," Levy said carrying the large man, how is she doing that?

"Yes thank you Levy" Ezra thanked her blue hair friend as they walked into the forest

"You don't need to push yourself on my account, small fry," Gajeel said in a weak voice and Levy scowled at the nickname

"Well I don't see you getting there on your own, you big lug," Levy said back

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in," Gajeel said while a blushing Juvia thought about a Gray in need of support.

The animal man sat cross-legged in the ditch he got defeated in while Erza made her way over to him.

"You there. Speak. Tell me why you've come to this place!"

"Hmm, revealing that would do me no good at all," The hog said and that made Erza angry and she hit him hard on the head

"We seek him. The legendary black wizard known as Zeref." He said crying in the pain and both Erza and Juvia gasped "He is here on this very island"

"but that's absurd," Erza said

"But how can that be true. I thought Zeref lived hundreds of years ago, didn't he?" Juvia asked

"Four hundred years" The rabbit man answered her question

"You fool! Zeref is long since dead." Erza said in disbelief, 'that's who Jellal was trying to revive' she thought

"No, he never died," the man said, "Lord Zeref has been living for four hundred years. According to Master Hades, he has been sleeping. He said Lord Zeref was in a deep slumber that lasted for centuries"

"I find your whole story very difficult to believe," Juvia said

"Once he has awakened from his slumber, the whole world will be cloaked in darkness" The man continued

"Utter nonsense! Don't you know this island is our sacred ground? There is no way we would allow it to be defiled by the evil forced with whom you align" Erza yelled and he laughed at her

"Believe what you want, but Master Hades and The Seven Sins of Purgatory will be arriving on these shores very soon and it would be wise for you to not take them lightly" He continued to laugh

"The Time Wizard - Ultear

Rustyrose

My superior - Caprico

Kain Hikaru

Zancrow

Meredy

and there is one more member that I haven't mentioned that is already here" he laughed

"What! there is one here now?" Erza asked

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Wendy asked Mest pointing to the red flare in the sky above them

"Umm, It means..." Mest said struggling to find an answer before just grinding his teeth on a rock "Now I want to know! I really want to know what it means"

"It's okay if you forgot, but I don't think it's really gonna help," Wendy said

'I need to act now before the main force arrives' Mest thought to himself as Wendy talked in the background

"Wendy!" A voice shouted from a mile away and Mest looked up

"What are you doing here," Wendy asked as she looked at her exceed friends Carla and Lily

"Never mind that, just get away from him," Carla said forcefully getting between Wendy and this said 'Mest', "Alright, now cut the act and tell us who you really are!" Carla demanded

"Huh? What the heck do you mean by that? I'm Mystogan's pupal remember-" Mest said but was cut off when a large fist collided with the tree next to him and the black exceed turned into a giant man.

"I find it hard to believe that my prince would take on a pupil in this world. Now you were smart enough to use someone who doesn't live here anymore to back up your story, but are you going to be smart enough to tell us the truth?" Lily stated in a threatening tone **"Who are you and what are you trying to hide?"**

* * *

**Hello very lovely and dedicated readers,**

**I've been very busy with school and everything so I haven't been able to write, so thank you for not giving up on me. This chapter was very long but didn't really involve my plot mostly stuff from the anime but with a few tweaks just so you know, the characters in this story belong to Fairy Tail, I won no characters and I am using the story for a base for my own plot so hopefully everything changes soon.**

**-GT**

**P.S more to come very soon (Edited)**


	19. Side Chapter: Snowy Day

I pressed my cheek to the cold window plane as I looked outside, small white flakes made piles of snow on the crowded streets of magnolia. Children of all ages ran down the stone streets with balls of the white snow in their hands while the adults seemed to want to stay inside from the cold atmosphere.

I jumped with excitement at the prospect of going outside, playing in the snow and making snowmen. I lifted my now cold cheek from the window and turned to look at the sleeping Laxus. I leaned over him while poking his cheek and he stirred slightly.

"Laxus. It's time to wake up" I whispered in a soft tone while still prodding at his soft cheek. He didn't stir after that and I started to shake him. "Come on Laxus, get up! it's snowing outside."

I screamed as his big arm circled around my waist as he turned over in the bed, bringing me down with him to lie next to him as he held me close. His ripped bare chest pressed against mine.

"Go back to sleep Lucy, it's to early" Laxus mumbled in his husky morning voice his breath warm against my cold cheek, making me blush as he pulled me closer when I tried to get back up, making our faces closer together.

"It's passed nine in the morning you idiot, we slept in!" I half yelled half whispered as I realised the time. He would never get up if I made him irritated.

"Argh, what's so special about snow anyway that I get this verbal harassing so early," Laxus said his voice this a sexy husky sound as he let go of my waist to pop up onto his elbows as he looked down at me.

"I always call you idiot, even at this time of day and the reason why today is so special is because I've never gotten to play in the snow before," I said with a small pout as I looked up at Laxus. He saw my sadness and realised I was telling the truth and sighed to himself.

"Fine, but don't complain when you slip and freeze that sweet ass of yours" Laxus said with a cocky smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him but I soon laughed and got out of the warmth of the bed to pick out a warm outfit, landing on a warm blue jumper and a pink skirt with warm leggings underneath. I slipped on my usual boots and walked over to the coat hanger, with a bounce in my step, to grab my coat and scarf, but Laxus stood in my way already dressed warmly with a smirk on his face

"But Laxus you said we could go outside" I complained wondering why he blocked my way

"You're not going anywhere without breakfast in that tummy," Laxus said pointing at me and I scowled. "I'm making eggs and bacon"

At the sound of that, I couldn't resist. I sat at the table while Laxus cooked up our breakfast in the kitchen and I could feel the excitement inside me bubbling at the thought of playing in the snow.

* * *

I smiled as we walked down the white covered street, my blue coat, pink scarf and gloves keeping me nice and warm, children laughing at their fun game of tag. The river had frosted over and some kids decided to ice skate. I was on the ledge, as usual, keeping my balance and I laughed as I looked over a Laxus' nervous gaze. He still wasn't comfortable with me walking on the ledge all the time, but we come to an understanding.

"You don't have to be nervous Laxus, I never fall and if I did the river is frozen over," I said pointing to the frozen water

"I'm not nervous about you failing in" Laxus said obviously lying before stopping his walk and walking closer to me "I'm nervous about you freezing to death" Laxus said as he pulled out a pink beanie and earmuffs from his fur coat pocket and putting them on me quickly before leaning into my ear "Besides if you fall, I will always be there to catch you"

I blushed, my face glowing a soft red from my ears to my cheeks. Laxus pulled away before I could fully appreciate his natural warmth, a thing all dragon slayers seemed to process, immunity from the cold. Laxus grabbed his warm gloved hand onto mine and we continued walking towards the park as I still blushed, the heat from my cheeks possibly treating steam lines from the cold. I slid my scarf over my nose to keep me warmer and hopefully cover my growing blush.

"I never realised winter could be this cold," I said out loud and realised my mistake too late as Laxus pulled me closer to him, my blush deepening further as I felt his warmth on my side

"You never told me about that, why you've never experienced the snow," Laxus asked looking down at me as we walked with questioning eyes. His black shirt was tight against his chest outlining his ripped muscles with his red jeans doing him justice as well. His black boots crushed the soggy snow under his feet leaving his footprint impressed in the snow as we walked, his large fur coat trailing behind him. He wasn't as wrapped up as I was yet he could still stand the cold.

"Well, it barely snowed in the heartfilia estate and if it did, I wouldn't be allowed to go outside. My father said I would just get sick and cause trouble for everyone" I said feeling sad at the memories of my father "And since I ran away, it hasn't snowed until now. Though I did go on a mission with Natsu once to Mt. Hakobe, but there was no time for games then" I said as we finally reached the park. It was covered with snow and children throwing snowballs at each other, and I had a great idea.

I let go of Laxus' hand, leaving his warmth, and I started running forward while scooping up a ball of snow as I ran. I stopped just a few feet away and held up the ball. Laxus gave me a confused look, "But we have time for games now" I said with the biggest mischievous smile on my face and his face turned into realisation

"Don't you dare!" Laxus said with a smirk as he got into a battle like position, I laughed as I propelled the snowball out of my hand and into the square centre of Laxus' chest. He looked down with a serious expression before giving me a playful glare. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" Laxus said as he quickly bent down to gather up snow into his palms, rounding it up into a ball. I ran off quickly and ducked behind a tree while forming my own snowball.

I looked back out into the clearing, preparing to launch my new snowball at him but found the clearing empty. I come out from my hiding place confused but then felt a cold and powerful hit to my back and spun around to find Laxus behind me smirking with another snowball at the ready, but I quickly threw mine at him and duck and rolled behind a bush, quickly pulling out a key

_"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo"_ I summoned quietly, a golden glow appeared as the celestial spirit was summoned. Virgo appeared in a snug black and white coat over her maid outfit, her black stockings now covered with high warm boots and her pink hair covered by black and white earmuff and matching gloves and scarf.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo said with a small smile plastered on her face at the idea of being tied up.

"No, but I need you to do me a favour," Lucy said with a smile "Make as many snowballs as you can and fast"

"Of course Princess," Virgo said and started getting to work passing one to me, I pop my head up from the bushing seeing Laxus not too far away, his back turned to me, perfect. I throw the cold snow through the air hitting him in the back and he turns around smiling before chucking his snowball at me, hitting my shoulder, a flow of cold running over me from that area and I shiver. Virgo passes me another and I hurl it at him, but I miss as he disappears with a lightning flash left in his place.

"That's cheating" I yell into the air, my fists raised in frustration

"Don't pretend that I don't know that Virgo is over there right now, making you snow balls" I hear Laxus' voice shout back at me and I blush at the thought of him knowing me so well. I look to my right and spot Laxus' large figure behind a tree and I quickly throw another snowball in his direction and quickly duck back down behind the bush.

Laxus hears the smack of a snowball against the tree he hid behind and smirked, he know knew where Lucy was hiding and pulled out from behind the tree, stealthily making his way over to the bush without making a sound. He breathed a few heavy breaths before popping up at the bush with his hand in the air ready to bombard the ladies with snowballs but found the bush deserted.

_"Sneak Attack"_ I yelled as I jumped onto Laxus' back stuffing snow down the back of his shirt. Laxus shivered at the sudden coldness and they tumbled to the snowy ground as he lost his balance at the surprise. The snow under us felt cold even against the warmth of our coats as we both burst out laughing as we lay next to each other, puffing and out of breath, our warmth breath steaming into the cool air.

I turned my head to look at Laxus to have his cool blue eyes already looking into mine. I blushed as his gaze looked over my features and as they traveled down to my neck, looking at my pink scarf that become dishevelled letting the cold slip onto my neck. He reached out, fixing my scarf making sure it was tucked in tight before putting an arm around my waist pulling me towards him, burying me in his warmth.

"Your freezing," Laxus said burying his nose into my hair, the snow melting under our heat.

"And your warm" I said in a soft voice as I snuggled closer

"Mama what are they doing?" I heard a little voice and I pulled back looking up to see a little girl holding her mother's hand and I smiled awkwardly as the mother dragged her daughter away giving us a dirty look

"We should probably get up, people are staring" I whispered my blush deepening yet again

"Just a few more minutes" Laxus mumbled and I laughed before I released a sneeze and he looked at me with a look saying 'told you so' and I grumbled words he probably wouldn't want to hear. "Okay time to go home and get you warm," Laxus said as he pulled us to our feet.

* * *

I sneezed for the one-hundredth time that day, my half dried hair framing my face as I pulled my comforter around me as I shivered. When we got home after the insistence of Laxus, he started taking my wet clothes off as he forced me into the tub after he ran a hot bath. After a long soak, I found warm clothes for me outside the door and I smiled, after changing I heard movement in the kitchen but Laxus' voice stopped me from going to him as he told me to get warm in my bed.

"Got you a treat" Laxus' low voice said from the doorway with a tray in hand. "Bowl of soup and some nice warm tea" He continued as he walked towards the bed.

"You're so sweet," I say in a nasal voice that makes me sound sicker than I feel and Laxus gives me a concerned look before passing me the soup. "What kind?"

"Chicken," Laxus says as he climbs in next to me and I look at him in disbelief

"Laxus, you should stay away from me. You'll get sick too" I say in a concerned voice, but it came out more desperate with my blocked nose

"Who else is going to take care of you, if not me?" Laxus said calmly making himself comfortable

"You won't be able to take care of me if you're sick too," I said pointing a finger at him, but it wavered and Laxus latched his hand around mine bringing it to his chest and looked deep into my eyes, his blue on my brown orbs

"If I get sick too, we can take care of each other" Laxus said in a whisper as he slowly brought my hand up to his lips giving my knuckles a kiss before slowly leaning forward to capture my lips with his. His warm lips were only against mine for a small moment, but it felt like an eternity before he pulled away and gave a small smile, "Eat up" Laxus said passing me a spoon.

* * *

The darkness clouded the room as I stirred in the night, I snuggled into the warmth of Laxus' bare chest and his arm tightened as he pulled me closer signalling he was awake also. Laxus jerked as he let out a loud sneeze. I looked up at him at his face through the darkness but could still see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I told you so," I said in a teasing voice and I heard a mumble of words he probably didn't want me to hear.

* * *

**Hey my lovely readers,**

**This is just a side chapter while I get the bearings of where I'm up to with this story. I'm not leaving the story, that would be bad ship crazy, but I'm just a little confused about what I was planning of doing with the story and I blame exams for that! But I also wanted to tell you that I have a twitter account that is going to be up to date with all my progress on stories and you can ask requests and questions. Just search up MyGeorgiaTime and I should pop up and the link should be on my profile.**

**-GT**


	20. Thunder Storm

The room was filled with a silent suspense and with Wendy's with new clothes thanks to Horologium, we stared at Hades in anticipation. We are ready for a fight and we aren't going down easy. Our companions, our friends, our family. They have been hurt and it can't go unjustified, this guy is way over his head if he thinks he can pick a fight with Fairy Tail and get away if it.

"So this is Makarov's Fairy Tail, Huh?" Hades said with his arms crossed with his long white beard flowing down from his chin, "Well you're certainly entertaining"

"Hang on?" Natsu said stepping forward, "Are you saying you know Gramps?"

"I'm surprised he never told you about me, have the records of my existence been erased from the guilds library? I should have expected as much," Hades said while stroking his beard, "If Makarov is Gramps, then that must make me great-grandfather. I'm Fairy Tail's second master"

"That's a filthy lie!" Natsu yelled at him as we looked on in shock

"My name was Precht back then, it was I who appointed Makarov as the guild's third master," Hade's said

"You expect us to believe that? Gramps would never have anything to do with you!" Natsu shouted as he clenched his fist charging, charging towards Hades who stood calmly pointing two fingers, creating a black and purple void ball of pure dark magic. Releasing it towards Natsu, forming multiple circles of purple runes that exploded around him.

"Natsu!" I yelled as he got hit but screamed as Hades targeted us as well, exploding the area around us in purple light and smoke. A chain wrapped around my wrist with a scream along with Erza, the chain wrapped around our waists, pulling us together back to back and into the air, were we surrounded in purple light and exploded, sending both of us hurtling to the floor. Natsu ran towards

A chain wrapped around my wrist along with Erza, the chain wrapped around our waists, pulling us together back to back and into the air, were we surrounded in purple light and exploded, sending both of us hurtling to the floor. Natsu ran towards Hades in an attempt of combat but was stopped short as Hades shot Natsu through the leg with his powerful magic, making Natsu yell out in pain.

"Pow! Pow!" Hades said. Shooting Gray through the stomach and Wendy through the arm repeatedly letting out an evil laughter. Rays of his magic rained down on us and we screamed at him to stop but he only continued to laugh at us

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my fallen comrades, why was he so strong. His dark magic sullied the reputation that Fairy Tail has held for so many years, a man like this didn't deserve the title of second guild master of Fairy Tail, he wasn't worthing of it. To treat people this way, to fight on the evil side as others suffered. My tears fell as lightning filled the dark cloudy sky.

* * *

Rain pattered on the blue and white sails of the ships, the dark clouds above lighting up with each stroke of lightning. The ship swaying as the waves swirled with the strong winds and crashed into the side of the ship with each wave, water filling the deck. Lamps cast a strong light upon the ship to light the way in the dark hours of this stormy day.

"There's no denying it," Doranbolt said as he sat on the step of the ship, his head in his hands, "At first, I had hoped that I had just misunderstood him but I- I know what I heard"

"Acnologia?" Lahar said his usual calmness turning into fear, "you're sure that's what Zeref said? You must be certain"

"Dam, I'm useless," Doranbolt said shaking, the rain falling on him, "how could I just let myself get paralyzed by fear"

"Please, get ahold of yourself. Are you absolutely sure that he said Acnologia" Lahar said feeling the effects of those words slivering through his bones making him shiver, Doranbolt didn't respond only further pressing his face into his hands in stress and Lahar wanted to do the same, "Move! Prepare to withdraw, All forces retreat at once. At this moment, our survey of Tenrou Island is negated!" Lahar shouted to the crew members and his soldiers, they hurried to complete these orders creating a rushed sound of footsteps and whispers

_"No! There is nothing I can do now,"_ Doranbolt thought to himself as he stood up, looking over to the island thinking about Wendy, _"It's all over. Forgive me"_

The boat soon sailed away, as lightning struck, lighting up the dark clouds as rain continued to fall across the island

* * *

We all lay on the cold wooden floor, unmoving, our wounds fresh and painful. We moaned quietly at our pain, not wanting _him_ to overhear our protests, to enjoy our suffering. We needed to keep moving, to keep fighting but the strong pain in my muscles kept us stationary. What are we meant to do now? We can barely stand let alone fight. We are done for.

"Tell me? Do fairies possess tails? It's an eternal mystery and thus an eternal adventure. I believe that was how the guilds name originally came about" Hades said in his old rough voice and began to walk towards Natsu who grunted up at him "However, your adventure will end crushed under the heel of my boot"

Hades stomped on Natsu's pink haired head, crushing his face into the floor in a grunt

"The first master Mavis entrusted her will to me and I, in turn, passed my will and keys onto Makarov. One of my greatest mistakes," Hades said squinting his eyes in hatred, thinking back to his time in fairy tail "Makarov changed the guild"

"What nonsense are you spouting off?" Natsu said lifting his head off the ground getting some strength back

"He brought magic out of the darkness and into the light" Hades answered

"That's how our Fairy Tail does things! You gotta problem with it?" Natsu shouted up at him in pain and we moaned in agreement. If Natsu still had the strength to fight we would fight alongside him, "we aren't rotten heartless people like you in your guild! We live with our lives on the line every moment! So sit on a stool in the dark all you want, you don't have the courage to change a thing!"

"Such disrespect," Hades said unamused "You'll pay for that"

Hades shoot a purple bullet through Natsu's leg and Natsu yelled

"Natsu," Gray said in worry and Hades repeated the pain over and over, bullet after bullet

"If you're angry it should be at Makarov," Hades said and continued to inflict pain on Natsu without hesitation

"No stop!" I said, I wanted to cover my ears so I wouldn't have to hear my friends pain anymore

"After all, it is his fault that you're about to leave this world in utter agony," Hades said continuing his assault

"Leave him alone," Erza yelled in protest and I could hear Wendy's whimpers as she cried. Hades abuse soon stopped and Natsu was left grunting in pain on the cold wooden floor but he still had the strength to stand

"I won't let you get away with- hurting Gramps," Natsu said through gritted teeth "I-"

"Will die," Hades said looking down at Natsu menacingly with his fingers pointed and they glowed in purple light, "Horribly"

"Don't kill him! Please!" I said, he couldn't die, he was my friend. We may have had a falling out but we were getting back to how it used to be. When he called me Luce, when we went on missions together, when he ate all my food. I couldn't lose him like this. We still had many more adventures to go on, he wanted to find his father. It couldn't be the end. Please...

Purple light flooded the room and a deafening sound of lightning buzzed my ears as it struck the ship, turning the metal roofing into a power station. Yellow lightning seemed to strike down from the ceiling, hitting Hades hand, canceling his spell as he screamed in pain and Gray and I looked at the familiar lightning in shock. Could it be?

The lightning struck the space that separated Hades and Natsu and we all looked on in complete and utter shock as a buff figure immersed from the lightning, a figure that was so familiar, one that I have been desperate to see for over six months, the man that has come to our rescue... Laxus. He wore a black button-down covered by a long light jacket with a dark red leather belt with a hooded white light cloak covering him, black pants and his old greaves.

"So this is the fossil that took out Gramps?" Laxus said in his deep voice as electricity sparked around him "Interesting"

"Laxus," I said weakly from the other side of the room, I want to go to him, hug him and never let him go again, kiss him until we are out of breath

Laxus sparked with rage, he growled at Hades in anger and realization washed over Hades as he thought back to before a time filled with dark magic, a time in Fairy Tail

"The boy?" Hades said in shock before he yelled out in pain as Laxus head butted him and pushed him back, Hades tripping over his own feet and we looked on with a new hope in our eyes

"It's Laxus," Gray said in shock

"Isn't he the Master's Grandson?" Wendy said as she wasn't a member of Fairy Tail before Laxus' banishment

"Laxus" I said again, wanting him to turn to me, to tell me I'll be okay, that he'll get us through this alive

"I see..." Hades said as he stood a few feet away from the man with the scar, "so you're a blood relative of Makarov's"

Laxus sparked with yellow lightning as he stared at the man, never breaking eye contact and certainly not backing down

"Tch, how pathetic," Laxus said with his fist clenched "You guy got beat up so bad you look like a bunch of tattered rags"

"No joke" Natsu whispered out in pain

"What are you doing here Laxus?" Erza asked confused at seeing the banished man

"I can to give my respects to the first guild master. I used to be a member of Fairy Tail too, you know" Laxus said and Erza smiled, "I was just planning to stop by Mavis's grave, so this is a big surprise. I certainly didn't expect to run into the second guild master. I've got an idea since you're already here, how about I dig a grave for you too"

"My, what a shame," Hades said as Laxus sparked yellow lightning and Hades began to glow a light purple, "To think that Makarov would be burdened by such a pretentious grandson"

"Laxus-" I whispered, I couldn't get my voice loud enough to call out to him

I was glad he couldn't hear me as large amounts of magic energy pulsed out of the two men before it suddenly stopped and they glared at each other for what seemed like hours but was mere seconds before Laxus was gone in a flash of lightning. He used his quick speed in lightning form to appear behind Hades and kicking him in the back hard and punching him across the face with a fist full of his lightning magic. Hades was sent flying across the room but Laxus followed as quick as lightning, punching him again but, this time, face first into the floor. Laxus tried again but Hades got back on his feet and easily dodged the attack.

"Woah, I'm impressed with your magic power," Hades said "Not to mention your courage, I didn't realize the boy had more than one part of Guildarts caliber"

"Tch. You know, that reminds me of something the geezer used to say," Laxus said, "whenever you face a tough enemy, it doesn't matter how strong they are, standing up to them is what's most important. Isn't that right Natsu?"

"Yeah you bet," Natsu said and I wanted to cry, talk to me, look at me, please...

"Hmm, utter nonsense. That's nothing more than a weaklings excuse" Hades said "You think you're strong enough to face me? Then let's see what you've got"

"If you insist," Laxus said clicking his knuckles as Hades beckoned him closer with a flick of his wrist, Laxus unleashed a loud roar from his lips and Hades easily dodged enabling his grappling hook the flew past Laxus' head with speed and hitting the object behind him. A large ball of the continents rolled off its stand rolling towards Laxus who dodged, his cape flapping in the wind. _"Lightning Barrier,"_ Laxus said as he sparked with lightning

A golden barrier formed around me as I laid immobile on the ground and it sparked with lightning making me confused but then worried as the sphere rolled towards me, hitting the barrier with great force, splitting the globe in two

"Laxus," I whispered in worry

Laxus's fist sparked in lightning as he ran towards Hades, who pushed him back with a magical force before doing hand-signs, creating a purple sphere at the center of Laxus' chest and creating pain like no other he had experienced. When the pain stopped, Laxus looked up to see two purple magic circles floating above him as well as many vertical ones surround him

"Is this a... Amaterasu Formula?"

"Now die," Hades said as his magic pulsed around him

"The hell?" Laxus yelled in confusion, how could this be?

The circles created a large purple ball that consumed Laxus, the magic power blowing Natsu and the others off the ground and back with force, besides me who stayed in the barrier unaffected by the wind. I watched with fear, I couldn't lose him again.

"Laxus no!" I yelled into the air, clutching my chest as smoke filled the room

"Those hit by the Amaterasu Formula lose all strength in their limbs and become immobilized. Simply standing in it consumes so much magic power it can be fatal," Hades informed but was shocked as lightning shot out of the smoke and through the air, Laxus appearing out of the light. Speeding behind Hades, kicking him square center into his back making him groan and fall onto his front. Laxus landing on his feet, sparking with yellow lightning.

"Awesome," Gray said into the air as he watched the fight

_"I had no idea Laxus was this powerful?" _Erza thought to herself

"To think, that was only one leg. I still have the other one and both my hands. Not to mention the rest of me" Laxus said as he sparked with rage, Hades lifting himself up by his elbows, "If I was to combine them in one attack, it would be a hell of a lot stronger than the kick that just took you down. You wanna try me"

"You talk big. Though I can't blame you, there is an era of confidence that comes with you but it is not indicative of your skills," Hades said with an out of breath tone and soon we were charging at each other, **"You will never beat me!"**

**"Just watch me!"** Laxus yelled back, their fists colliding to create and an explosion of purple and yellow lightning

* * *

I growled as I fell to my knees, my magic power was depleting. I wouldn't last much longer, the formula hit me pretty hard back there. I needed to form a plan and quickly, or else I won't be able to guarantee their safety. Lucy may be in one of my lightning barriers but it wouldn't very last long if this continued.

"Well look what we have here," Hades said in a weird cheerful tone, "I knew you were fill of magic power but I didn't expect you to fall to your knees so soon"

"Laxus!" Natsu said concerned for my safety

"Come on, please get up," Erza said

"Oh no, you were hit by the spell after all. Weren't you?" Lucy asked me in a whisper but I heard her either way and I laughed

"I've traveled almost everywhere, all over this world of ours," I said with a pain in my voice as Hades glowed in a dark aura, "but this is the first time I've met such a monster. I've got a long way to go."

"What are you saying?" Natsu screamed

"You've got to pull yourself together man" Gray shouted at me

"I'm glad I was able to help you come to that realization, Laxus was it?" Hades said before lifting his hand up, his hand glowing with a purple light "But this is the end. Prepare to die!"

"Hurry and get up" Erza yelled over the loud noise of the magic, the purple sphere slowly making it way towards me

"I realized," I said as I slammed my fist lightly into the wooden floor, "I'm not a member of Fair Tail anymore."

Memories flooded back to me

_When I was very young and I was being carried on the old man's shoulders as he grew as big as a building to help me see the Harvest Festival Parade and the goofy smiles on our faces as we laughed while watching the wizards on floats, the colors of the festival lighting our way._

"Laxus you have to move!" Lucy screamed to me, tears were filling her eyes as she clutched her hand to her chest

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled

_A teenage version of me getting angry at gramps for kicking my pops out the guild, scar on my eyes, my sound pod on my ears as I yelled and screamed angrily, Gramps standing with a frown on his face. Leaving the room with him reaching out to me._

_Gramps face as he smiled, pointing his finger at the sky as he wore his parade outfit, the float lights and confetti surrounding him in multiple colors._

_Standing in the guild infirmary covered in bandages and bruises, Lucy tucked in safe and sound in a hospital bed, the guild master banishing me. Punishing me for my crimes._

"but this bastard took out my Grandpa," I said to the others, "So I'm allowed to take revenge right?"

"Yeah of course you are!" Natsu screamed and I smiled

I slammed my fist into the wooden floor, lightning coursing through my body before filling the room with a bright yellow light. It surrounded Natsu and he felt a tingling sensation flow through his body.

"Lightning?" Natsu said confused before a combustion burst, blowing the side of the ship wide open with a trail of smoke following it, blowing the member of Fairy Tail back with the force of the wind. I fell back through the puff of smoke, falling through the large crater in the floor. Pain throbbing through my body.

"Laxus, No!" I heard Lucy scream

"This one is my treat!" I said as I hit the ground of the floor two stories down, "Natsu"

Natsu felt his strength return as he raised to his feet, lightning coursing through his bones as he sparked with electricity

"What's happening to him," Wendy said in shock

"Hey!" Natsu said lowly, he was shaky on his feet but you could the magic power pulse from him, "Thanks for the meal"

"An electric charge?" Hade's said confused

"I gave him- All my magic power," Laxus said in pain

"He what?" Gray questioned

"He transferred all his power to Natsu," Erza said with surprise

"You kidding me?" Gray said with disbelief

"Laxus you idiot!" Lucy screamed at me with anger in her eyes, "Taking that kind of hit with no magic power! You could have gotten killed"

"Lucy," I said, looking up at her, "I'm gonna be alright"

"How do you know that?" Lucy said tears streaming down her face

"Because I have to continue protecting you when this is all over," I said with a weak voice

"Why did you give it to me Laxus?" Natsu said next "You know I'm weaker than you!"

"It has nothing to do with who is weaker or who is stronger. He wounded Fairy Tail's Master, it's only right that someone with the guild's emblem take him down. Anyone who hurts the guild deserves what's coming to them," I found myself smiling as I looked up at a sparkling Natsu, "Protect the guild, protect your friends. Go get him Natsu"

Natsu clenched his fist in a tight grip, feeling the magic power flow through him. He had to protect the guild and his friends, Gramps and all those in Fairy Tail. It was time to kick ass. "Okay," Natsu said his flames igniting the air around him, a mixture of flames and lightning.

"It's a fusion of flame and lightning," Wendy said, the magic power around Natsu increasing with each passing second as Natsu glared at Hades, "A Lightning Flame Dragon"

"Your gonna pay for what you've done," Natsu said

* * *

**Hello!**

**Thanks to a few people requesting this continue, I have returned to the battlefield once again to write this love story between Laxus and Lucy. Don't expect updates to come quickly as I have to fit them into my very busy schedule so don't harass me. Homework, school, family, sleep. These all come first!**

**-GT**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the plot to this story and Zeref because he a cutie**


	21. Passion Amongst Floating Lights

**Sorry for the wait. I know I skip over a lot of the story but there are so many characters and so much plot in the anime I just can't find the time to write them all, so I'm just focusing on the scenes that will include Laxus and Lucy because this story is obviously about them. I may include some over parts but mostly because I ship the characters, e.g; GaLe :3**

**Stay for the end to read some good Laxus and Lucy moments**

* * *

"No! That's not possible. My arcane magic had no effect on you?" Hades said his eyes open in shock, Natsu walking closer to him, "How could that be? My magic lies within,"

Hades clutches his glowing red eye thinking to himself of what could have gone wrong, how could they bypass him? The Heart! Natsu sprints towards him in a rage, fist raised and uppercuts Hades in the chin sending him flying back. Happy and Carla had done it, they had broken the grimoire heart that lay at the heart of the ship. It was the source of Hades unlimited power. Lily grinned in triumph as the grimoire soldiers started to panic.

"What have you done to my heart?" Hades whispered in pain as his monsters broke away, no longer having any power to feed off of.

"All the monsters are starting to crumble," Erza said

"They're disintegrating," Gray observed

_The secret to master Hades' incredible magic power and longevity, lies at the within the demon heart kept on our ship, known as the Devil's Heart_

'If they destroy it, I will lose all of my magic power!' Hades thought

a rumbling shook the ship and all of Team Natsu looked towards Tenrou Island. The Tenrou tree had growing back. They looked at the tree in wonderment, thinking about how something so big could be restored. Unbeknownst to them Ultear stood at the base of the tree, using all the magic power she could to restore it.

"Thanks to all of you, I've been given a new lease on life," Ultear said, unknowingly being watched by none other than Melody

In a magic glow, every single member's guild mark shined as bright as the first stars in the sky.

"What's happening?" I said confused, my hand glowing bright pink.

"Our emblems' are glowing," Wendy said, her shoulder glowing a light blue through her clothes.

"Our magic power. It's back" Erza said feeling magic power flow back into her as her shoulder glowed dark blue.

"Well it's about time," Gray said, welcoming the warmth of magic

As Natsu's emblem stopped glowing red and his magic was restored, he growled as he charged towards Hades yet again, fist raised in a fierce attack.

'How could I, the all powerful Hades, be defeated by Makarov and his children?' Hades thought

"This is what you get for hurting our master. You jerk," Natsu yelled, powerfully forcing his fist down into Hades face but before he could do so, Hades hand collided with his face instead. Sending him tumbling backward.

"Stay back," Hades said sending a power purple light to protect him and In Natsu's confused state he kicked in in the face, "I will not fall in defeat to the likes of you, my power will grow to defeat all light magic. Zeref will rise again!"

Hades eyes were wide open with a crazy look on his face but they faltered as the figure of Laxus appeared before him and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back.

"Laxus," Natsu said shocked he was standing

"Attack! Come on Fairy Tail," Laxus yelled and Natsu felt a spark flow over him, he still had some of Laxus' magic and he burst into flames with a growl just as Laxus got hit with Hade's magic. Team Natsu rushed forward with their newly restored magic.

"This may be our last chance, so let's make it count," Erza said

"We gotta blast this geezer with everything we have," Gray said

"If you came any closer, be prepared to feel my wrath," Hades said blasting magic to push them back

"We don't have a contract yet but, _Open gate of the goat, Capricorn,_" I said raising my hand towards the sky letting the key glow in a golden radiance. Capricorn appeared out of the light in a butlers suit

"At your service my lady, do you need assistance?" Capricorn said with one hand to his heart

"Take him down," I said and he got to work right away, charging forward towards Hades

"How dare you," Hades said looking at Caprico, traitor. Capricorn punched Hades in the face before spinning and thrusting his foot into his stomach

"I have rid myself of Zoldeo. I am now Lady Lucy's Celestial Spirit," The celestial spirit said before jabbing his elbow into Hade's throat, "Capricorn"

"I wanna get a hit in too," Wendy said jumping into the air behind Hades, arms crossed together as they glowed a bright blue, "_Sky Dragon: Wing Attack_"

Spirals of power winds circled Wendy's arms before making their way towards Hades, powerfully hurting him as he was thrust backward and started rolling across the floor to where Gray was waiting, ice magic ready in his palm.

"_Ice-Make: Ice Ringer,_" Gray said slicing Hades with two swords. Erza was running forward, glowing in a radiant light.

"_Requip: Heaven's Wheel,_" Erza said as she changed into one of her strongest armor, slicing at Hades' chest in a star formation, "_Pentagram Sword_"

Hades slid back at the force of her magic and was meet with a raging Natsu behind him. Hades tried protecting himself with another spell as Natsu sprinted forward but Natsu gets to him first.

"_Dragon Slayers Secret Art,_" Natsu yelled and Hades knew he wasn't going to make it out alive as he watched both lightning and fire fill both of his hands, "_Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Flame_"

Hades screamed in blinded agony as he was surrounded by both flame and lightning. As Hades was defeated the sun rose on Tenrou Island, giving light to the bruised and exhausted Fairy Tail Wizards. After a long and fierce battle, they had finally won. Team Natsu laughed in joy at their well-deserved victory. Natsu fell to his knees in exhaustion, the sun washing over him.

"We did it, Gramps. We showed him who's boss" Natsu said clenching his fists, "We put everything on the line and we showed him the power of our guild"

A bruised and beaten Laxus stood not too far away, standing with a proud smirk on his face.

**"YEAH!"** Natsu yelled, fist in the air. Victory as his team ran towards him, **"FAIRY TAIL IS THE GREATEST!"**

* * *

The sun was fully vision and shining over Tenrou Island with The Tenrou Tree newly restored. Hades lay on the debris of the ship, eyes white in defeat. Team Natsu clutched their wounds as the adrenaline started to fade away.

"I'm glad it's finally over," Gray said

"Yeah," Erza replied, Glowing in a bright light as she requipped back into her usual armor

"That means we won," Wendy said before turning towards Natsu holding out his scarf, "Here you might need this"

"Thanks. It is a little chilly," Natsu said in return with a laugh, taking back his prized possession but they didn't notice Lucy walk away from them.

"Laxus," Lucy said softly approaching him as he sat on the wooden floor, he looked up at Lucy with a sad expression before looking away.

"Lucy, I-" Laxus was about to continue but was cut off by a crying in the distance

"Please help us," Carla said

"You gotta save me Natsu," Happy said

"What is it now?" Natsu said and he widened his eyes to see an army of Grimoire Soldiers running after the exceeds, the army making their way towards them.

"Talk about bad timing," Gray said

"Oh no. I'm completely drained of magic power right now" Erza said

"We're done for," Happy said but the sound of footsteps distracted them and they looked to see Makarov and the others standing firmly beside them, bandaged and bruised but still breathing.

**"Stay right where you are,"** Makarov shouted,

"Hey Gramps," Natsu said happily

"Master is feeling better, Gajeel too. It's good to see you guys" Gray said

"Yes, the Tenrou Tree has been fully restored and so has its blessing," Erza said

The exceeds cheered in joy. Makarov and the rest of the wizards of Fairy Tail glared at the enemy with hatred. They murmured between themselves, 'that's their master, Makarov' before looking over at their defeated master and panic stirred in the large army.

"I order you to get off this island immediately" Gramps shouted in fury and they all quickly sprinted off crying in fear. The guild cheered in triumph except for the pair of blondes of to the side who stared at each other silently. The silence expressing more than words ever could and I felt long buried feelings rise to the surface, tears brimming my eyes.

"Your back," I whispered a shy smile on my face

"Lucy, I'm not" Laxus was about to say but Makarov stood in front of me, looking at Laxus expressionless for a long moment.

"I'm proud of you for coming back," Makarov said and Laxus' eyes widened but Makarov's expression soon morphed into a rage, "Is that what you were expecting me to say! What do you think you're doing here, Laxus. How dare you step foot on Tenrou island. Don't you forget, you are still expelled!"

"I know," Laxus said, "Calm down before you have a heart attack or something."

"You know? Then what the hell are you doing here?" Makarov questioned, "And I will have a heart attack when I say so, I don't need you to tell me that"

"Master, please" My voice cried out, "Laxus helped save everyone today. Let's forget about his banishment just until everyone is healed"

"Lucy," Makarov said softly, looking at me with heavy thoughts, "Be glad you still have allies in this guild"

Just as Makarov said those words Laxus was tackled by the three members of the Thunder Legion. They hugged him tightly with tears in their eyes, squishing Laxus like he had never been squished before. They were scared if they let go that they would never see their precious leader again.

"I missed you," Freed cried, "We all did," Evergreen corrected, "Welcome back buddy," Bixlow said

"I'm not-," Laxus said but couldn't finish his sentence as they all lifted him up to stand, Bixlow and Freed under each arm to support him.

"Let's get back to base to bandage you up," Evergreen said and they we all laughed as we left the wreckage of the grimoire heart's ship and made our way through the forest and back to camp.

* * *

Back at the camp that we had set up, I sat under a tent with my face as red as Erza's hair. I was wrapping bandages around Laxus' wounds and I could feel his strong muscles under my fingertips. Laxus would sometimes flex when he clench his fists at the pain he was in and I regret deeply that I wish he would do it more often. The exceeds talked to themselves about their victory and Natsu was sleeping from taking in too much of Laxus' lightning while Lisanna messed with him or more so messed with his hair. She split his locks and pulled them into hair-ties so Natsu became pig-tail Natsu. Bixlow was talking to Laxus as I bandaged his arm and I found myself staring at the structure of his face. He had a stronger jaw than I remembered, but I could never forget those piercing cyan eyes.

"We missed you, Laxus. Welcome back," Bixlow said, sticking his tongue out as his totems hovered around him, repeating his words.

"I don't think-" Laxus was about to say but Freed jumped in with tears of joy in his eyes, his heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings

"I can't hold my tears of joy, this is a day or miracles," Freed said

"Seriously?" Laxus whispered in a huff

"Laxus, you wouldn't believe the things Elfman did to me while you were gone," Evergreen said but Laxus wasn't looking at his team but at the ground in a solemn silence.

I was confused. Wasn't Laxus happy to be reunited with his team?

"Laxus, I know you must be tired but can you follow me for a second. I need your help with something," I said standing after finishing his bandages. He looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Sure, What is it you need help with?" Laxus said standing, looking down at me with our height difference.

"Just something," I said, a small blush on my cheek

"Would you like our help?" Freed said and the Thunder legion looked at me with smiles

"No, just Laxus is fine," I said, giving them a pleading kind of look and Freed instantly got the message. Laxus just shrugged and followed behind me as I walked into the forest.

"What is it you need me for? We shouldn't get too far from the camp," Laxus said, eyeing the back of my head but I tried not to give anything away

"It's just a little further," I said but Laxus was getting more suspicious as we entered a small cave

"Lucy, what is this about?" Laxus said but as we turned the corner his mouth was opened in amazement at the sight before him.

In the small cave, there was a small pond that glowed in a blue hue. The green light of fireflies that swarmed around the island because of the warm climate helped illuminate the cave and give it a romantic setting. The rocks that enclosed the pool made every little sound echo on it stone walls and if you listened close enough you could hear the rhythm of our hearts beat together in a soft harmony. I gave a quick glance to Laxus with a small blush on my cheeks before turning away from him. I tried to gain all my courage as I pulled my shirt over my head, the cool breeze ghosting over my soft skin. When Laxus turned to me he saw that I was stripped bare and turned away quickly his face red.

"Lucy, what are you-" Laxus said, standing rigidly in embarrassment and I slowly waded into the pond until the water covered my chest.

"Levy told me about this place. She and Gajeel found it when they had picked the serenity route. It has healing properties and since you don't have the blessings of the Tenrou tree, I thought it would help with the pain," I said quickly with embarrassment facing away from him so he didn't see my glowing blush. Confidence, Lucy! Confidence, "But I'm not naked for your enjoyment. I just didn't want to get my clothes wet that's all."

When I didn't get a response and was meet with silence, I started to think this was a bad idea. He had just returned, he probably didn't want to get too intimate so soon. I was starting to repeat in my head how foolish this was but the sounds of splashing water brought me out of my thoughts and warm arms soon wrapped around me from behind. My back was pressed against his bare chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head. He was so warm. I could stay like this forever. In his arms. Not having to say any words but let the rhythm of our hearts speak for us. I turned in his arms, letting my head rest against his chest. Surrounded by his warmth.

"I'm so glad you have returned. These last six months have felt like an eternity. I would miss you more with each passing second. I wanted you here, in my arms like I do right in this moment, but I feel so selfish. The Thunder Legion has been missing you as well yet I snatched you from them before they could have a good reunion but the most important thing is that you've returned. You've returned to us. To me." I said and I looked up to Laxus with hopeful eyes but his were shadowed

"Why doesn't everyone see that they are spouting nonsense," Laxus said in anger, "I haven't returned, I'm banished. I'm still an outcast."

"Laxus," I said but he wasn't finished

"I can't stay, Lucy. The old man wouldn't allow it and I'll just ruin everything that you have gained since I left. You may not realize it but you're so much stronger than when I last saw you. You have faced such dangerous battles, gone up against the world's worst scariest criminals. I may not have been with you but I never stopped checking in on you. You don't need me like you did when I first saved you," Laxus said, "I'm leaving in the morning and I won't be returning"

"Don't you dare Laxus," I said tears filling my eyes as I pounded on his chest weakly, "I got stronger because I wanted to see you again. That day when you left and went far away, you broke my heart. Now you're here and my heart is beating again, don't you dare break it again cause even if you were halfway across Fiore or were halfway across the world, I never stopped loving you. My heart continues beating because I love you Laxus."

"Lucy," Laxus said, moving a hand to cup my cheek and lifted it so we looked into each other's eyes. Brown on blue.

"I don't want you to go. Just stay here with me, just for a while" I said and he wiped away my tears with his thumb, I lifted my hand to cover his.

"I could never truly leave you, Lucy, even if I wanted to," Laxus said and he closed some of the distance between us, his lips so close to mine, "I would always be there, watching."

I shook my head as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't say anything, my voice would have wavered if I did. I felt so weak without him. A part of me couldn't live without him. His other hand cupped my other cheek and I looked up at him but it was a mass of blur and colors. He closed the rest of the distance between us and his lips connected with mine. They were soft against mine and I instantly melted into him. My hands gliding up his muscled chest to encircle his neck bringing our bodies closer together. Just the two of us. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Only us.

"I love you, Lucy," Laxus said as he kissed down my neck, his warm breath ghosting over my skin, "Now and Forever. For all eternity.

* * *

**It's my birthday today so I wanted to give you something special to celebrate. What happens after is completely up to your imagination. I hope it's as wild as mine XD. I'll try to update soon. It's been so long since I decided where I was actually doing with this story and I find it strange that I still remember even though I didn't write it down. SO EXCITED.**

**Review, Favourite, and Follow 3**


End file.
